Lacrymosa
by Samauke09
Summary: What if Anne never misscarried the second time in 1534, after her daughter was born and Francis recognise the marriage between Henry and Anne. would have things been differant. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, This is my story on how Anne and Henry should have went. I like all the wives but Anne is my favorite. The tudors is a first for me so please do not judge so harshly.

Well on with the show

**Lacrymosa**

**January 1534**

**He looked up to see her there. Lying in bed with the covers pulled to her chin and a blank expression tormenting her lovely features. His fingers gripped the fabric of his trousers. Inside he was crying, but a king doesn't cry, not now. Not after what had happen the woman he loved had just lost his son. He forced himself to walk to her and sat on the edge of the bed looking down at her. She didn't move or even look at him. The flames danced in her eyes as a single tear ran down her cheek. Slowly he wiped the tear away before kissing her on her forehead.**

"**I'm going to make no public announcement of what has happened." He stood up hopping she would be grateful for what he was doing for her. King Henry waited a moment for her to speak and when she did not, he started to leave.**

"**Thank you, your Majesty," She whispered not even bothering to look at him or move. Anne let the tears fall as he left her chambers. She did what every woman feared. She had lost her second child, her boy that would make this realm a Golden world and would secure her place as Queen. She wanted to prove that she could do it and to prove that she was England's rightful Queen and not that Spanish broad. **

** She had been lying like this for a few hours, as the physician had poked and prodded at her. One told her that the fetus had the appearance of a male and that they couldn't understand why she had miscarried. Anne knew she was perfectly healthy. They gave her a tonic and told her to stay in bed for a few days than she would be back at court and everything would be as it should. But for some reason she didn't feel that way. When she was pregnant, the world was at her feet. The king noticed her more, whispers had stopped, and her father was being a lot more fatherly than normal, but she didn't mind. Being locked away gave her time to think of what to do next. To capture the King again, she would have to be her charming, dark self as she was when he was courting her. She began smiling to herself. She had a plan.**

** King Henry stormed to his chambers, as far away from her as he could. She did it just like Katherine had. They had both lost his boys, all the years wasted and the time spent trying to get her by his side and she does this. She should be grateful, with what everything he had done for her. From the new gowns to the crown on her head, she had promised him his great desire and yet she failed. He slowed his pace. The courtiers would become suspicious if they seen him running from the queens chambers. He nodded and smiled at the passing nobles, wanting to get to his chambers as quickly as possible. The groom opened the door and to his surprise, he seen the Duke of Suffolk standing at the end of his great table.**

"**Charles," He smiled, drawing his friend into a hug.**

"**Your Majesty, you look well," He returned the hug.**

"**I am. Would you care to go on a hunt with me tomorrow," The King sat down, motioning for Charles to sit as well. "Before the snow begins to fall?"**

"**I would love too. I've heard some bad news," He sat down. "How is the Queen? Is she well?"**

"**I'm only telling you this because you are my friend and I can trust you, but she miscarried," The King looked distraught. "I told her we would make no public announcement of our tragedy. The physician's do not know what had caused it. She is perfectly healthy, especially now after the sweat has had her in its clutches. Maybe it's the stress of court," Henry leaned back as a groom poured him and Charles some ale.**

"**May I speak freely, your Majesty," He questioned, waiting for Henry to nod. "Some could be from stress. Your sister miscarried our first child because she was worried about what you were going to do with us once you found out."**

"**I see. You bring up a good point, Charles," He said as he rubbed his growing beard. "Maybe next time she becomes pregnant, I'll send her somewhere where she won't have stress and is away from the courts' horrid eye."**

**Charles nodded in agreement before going on with the news. "King Francis and his council have agreed on the betrothal of the Duke of Angouleme and your daughter, the Princess Elizabeth," he continued on. "King Francis would like to visit and sign a treaty, as well as a written statement about your daughter and his son's marriage so that we are forever allied with France."**

**Henry jumped from his seat, "That is great news! We must celebrate."**

** Queen Anne looked up as there was a knock.**

"**Nan, who is it," Anne asked, as her head lady in waiting appeared in the doorway.**

"**It is your father, your majesty," She said, as she kept her head down.**

"**Let him in," She stated setting down her needle work, as her father stormed into her chamber. "Ladies, you're dismissed for now," Anne waved them off and waited for the verbal abuse that never ceases to amaze her.**

"**What did you do," He yelled "What did you do to kill the baby?"**

"**I don't know what I did," She said, looking down at her flattening belly. "Believe me, father. I was so careful."**

"**You're supposed to deliver the King a son and you can't accomplish that if you're losing them left and right. What did the King say about it," He continued to yell, so the whole court knew their business.**

"**He said that he wasn't going to make a public announcement and that he wished for me to have a speedy recovery. I do feel better," She stated, smiling a bit.**

"**Get your head out of the clouds and back in the Kings bed, where it belongs. You're not going to produce sons while lying here in bed, now are you? We can't lose the Kings love. It would be a mistake for all of us," he said in a normal tone. "You have two months to get pregnant again or else," he left slamming the door on his way out.**

** Anne looked down at her needle work. He was right and she knew it. She couldn't lose his love. She worked seven long years for this moment, to become his wife and to produce his children. She didn't want to lose everything she had worked for. Two months to get pregnant or else. This made her angry. How dare he tell her or else. She was the queen of England and she would be damned if her father told her or else.**

"**Nan!" Anne yelled**

"**Yes, ma'am," She bowed.**

"**Prepare me a bath and draw my clothes, please."**

"**Are you feeling well enough to attend the celebration, Your Majesty," Nan asked and began going through her trunks.**

"**Yes, I do," she smiled throwing back the blankets as the King was announced. Lady Nan bowed and continued to look through the trunk as Henry looked at his wife.**

"**My Lord," She smiled, trying to get off the bed.**

"**Wait. Let me help you," He hurried to her side and gently grabbed her hands. Her smile widened as he began to pull her up off the bed and into his arms. "How are you feeling?"**

"**Better than I was, now that you are here," she looked up at him. Lady Nan looked away once she seen they were locked in a passionate kiss. Anne pulled back first, sucking in a breath of air and blushed. "How are you feeling?"**

"**I've missed you," he stated, which surprised her. "I am here to ask you to attend the celebration tonight with me, if you're feeling up to it." He helped her to the foot of her bed.**

"**What are we celebrating," She asked**.

"**King Francis has accepted the betrothal of their son, the Duke of Angouleme to our daughter, the Princess Elizabeth," he smiled as her face lit up. "Plus, he wants to sign a statement and a treaty uniting our great counties. Are you the most happy?"**

**Anne drew her husband into a kiss one more time, "I will always be the most happy with you." She kissed him one last time.**

"**I must go and prepare for tonight," He kissed her hand "Make yourself ready as well, sweetheart." He smiled at her before taking his leave.**

"**Nan, the purple corset with the white underskirt," Anne jeered pulling the pin from her hair and letting her raven locks fall down her back. She lifted her arms as Lady Madge removed her chemise. Anne sighed and relaxed in the tub of water.**

** Lady Mary sat by the window looking out into the frozen garden that she loved to be in. It was the middle of January and the snow was already waist deep. Today she received a letter from her cousin who said he was no longer helping her cause. She was on her own and she felt it. With her mother far away at the More and her here, at Hatfield taking care of her sister, she hadn't much more places to go or anyone to rely on for help. The imperial Ambassador would come and chat but only when he found time away from her father's busy court. Sighing she left the window and the cold air that was seeping through the window. **

** For weeks now she has been getting letters from Master Cromwell to sign the oath and letters from the Harlot, that she will reunite her with her mother if she just accepts her as queen and her father's wife. She has had enough of the letters and random visits of the harlots' family and her father's messengers.**

**Taking out a piece of parchment and quail she began to write to her father, stating that she will sign the oath if it pleases him and his queen. She felt wrong and twisted inside, but what could she do? She was a young woman going on twenty and she longed to be married and have a family of her own. She was betraying her mother by writing this letter. The image of her mother ran through her mind, her sitting by a fire with a blanket and alone. Wiping tears she went to find a messenger and had him send the letter to her father, The King. She knew in her heart she was betraying everything she believed in, but she needed to save herself even if she was going to be a disappointment to her mother.**

"**His Majesty, the King and Her Majesty, the Queen," The announcer said as they both rounded the corner into the great hall. With every head bowed, Anne felt as though she was back on top. She glanced at her husband, who gave her a smile in return. He escorted her to her seat before siting to the left of her.**

"**Let the festivities begin," Henry announced grabbing Anne's hand and kissing her fingers lightly. "Did you see them," he asked pulling her close. "They were all looking at you, at how beautiful you are, but its okay. I want them to look, for I know that you are only my Queen"**

**With this statement Anne's cheeks turned red and her Boleyn smile appeared on her face. "My love," she said kissing him lightly on the lips.**

"**Your majesties," Lord Rochford addressed them and bowed to both of them.**

"**George how have you been," Henry smiled tapping the chair next to him. Not waiting to disappoint the king, George sat.**

"**I'm great, Your Majesty. And you," He bowed his head to his sister.**

"**Can't complain. Your niece is betrothed," Henry surprised him.**

"**To whom, may I ask."**

**Anne rose up, "To the Duke of Angouleme, Francis's youngest son. Isn't that wonderful news, George?"**

**He nodded his head, before turning to the King.**

"**I need you to organize joust and a huge celebration and bring The Princess to court in mid-July. That's when they are expected." **

"**Yes, your Majesty," George kissed The Kings hand. "It's a great honor that you put this with me."**

** Over in the corner the Duke of Norfolk and Thomas Boleyn looked around the great hall. After the talk that Thomas had with his daughter things seemed to lighten up at court. No one was under any pressure and now, with their alliance with France, something has to go right. Thomas was lost in thought when Norfolk drew his attention back to life.**

"**Your daughter has charmed him once again, I see," he took a sip of wine.**

"**Only for a short time though. Won't be too long before he will start looking for a mistress and you know it. I told her it was vital to keep his love, for if she fails, we all fail." He looked up to see the King lead Anne to a dance. **

"**When do you expect her to become pregnant again," Norfolk asked as George joined their conversation.**

"**She has until March to become pregnant," Thomas said watching them dance.**

** Henry pulled her close, smelling her hair. The smell of lavender and vanilla filled his nostrils and sent him over the edge, he wanted her. He could see her lying underneath him in total pleasure. He stopped when he heard everyone clapping. **

"**I will visit your bed tonight" He whispered to her before kissing her hand and joining Charles and George. Anne smiled to herself, she was back on top and no one could ruin it for her.**

** Anne waited in her chambers, even though the celebration was still raging out in the main hall, as she prepared herself. He said he would visit her. She had been waiting a whole month for this. Her body longed for him and she couldn't help but feel a tingle between her legs at this thought. A brief knock interrupted her thoughts and she turned to see him standing there waiting.**

"**You Majesty" She bowed, but was stopped when he lifted her chin with his fingers.**

"**No. I'm just Henry tonight," He kissed her. **

** Her slender arms wrapped about his neck, pushing her body against his. He wanted to take it slow tonight. He hadn't had her in months he wasn't going to spoil it now. Drawing the curtains on the bed he removed his trousers causing her to giggle. **

"**Wait," she said pushing his hands away that were going for her chemise. Slowly she pulled it over her head and discarded it off the bed somewhere on the floor. Tonight it was just him and her. No Queen or King. No ambition, no anger towards each other. Just them, a bed and the sound of the crackling fire that burned outside the curtain. Slowly Henry traced his fingers up her legs to her outer thighs before pulling her into a kiss.**

** Anne moaned loudly as Henry thrusted himself back into her. Her grip on his forearm tightened each time he came back to kiss her, as her legs road up on his sides and he began thrusting faster than before. Anne threw her head back as her nails began digging into his back and her legs ached to come back down as he groaned a few times before leaning down to kiss her, one last time. She turned her head to the side once he collapsed on top of her.**

"**I love you, Anne," He whispered in her ear, before leaving a trail of kisses up her jaw to lips. She smiled at him, returning the kiss.**

"**I love you, too, Henry," She told him in a groan as he slid out and laid next to her with the sheet over him. It wasn't too long that they were fast asleep in each other's arms.**

**Madge flinched as her uncle glared at her.**

"**Are you sure you seen the King enter the Queens chambers during the celebration?"**

**She nodded, "Yes, Uncle. I swear it," She started fiddling with her gown.**

"**You may leave now," he excused her and quickly, she ran out.**

"**So he is back in her bed," Thomas Boleyn smiled.**

"**It appears so."**

"**So now we only have to wait a while for her to give him his great desire," Thomas grinned evilly.**

**So how was it good, bad, ugly? Should I continue or just dump it.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

YAY I got two reviews would like to see higher numbers cause you guys are awesome. Chapter three is already written and I have started 4. Doesn't that make you proud. Lol. You guys are so awesome to me. And even though there was only two asking me to write more tells me that I am doing a good job. So without further to do I bring you chapter 2.

**Lacrymosa**

**April 29 1534**

** The Queen handed the midwife a bag of coins while smiling. The woman bowed to her Queen before hurrying off to her own business. Anne sat down in her chair by the fireplace with a smile on her face that she couldn't let go of. She had done it, these pass two months she had been able to get the King to come to her bed every night. He had no time for another for he was always with her. He even allowed her to sit in on his privy meetings. Of course the others members of the council looked disgruntled but she held her stance. Anne looked up to see her husband enter her chambers. **

"**You seem very happy, what has happened." The King asked her.**

** Anne stood up and went to his side taking his hand and placing in upon her belly. He glanced down.**

"**Is that who that woman was" he asked rubbing the fabric of her gown.**

"**Yes she confirmed it just a moment ago." She smiled even wider.**

** Henry pulled her into his arms, twirling around her in her chambers before catching her lips in a kiss.**

"**Milady, your brother is here" Nan announced **

"**Send him in." Henry told her "We won't mention anything until your showing alright sweetheart."**

** Anne only nodded as her brother the Lord Rochford entered her chambers. George bowed to his sister and The King before he began.**

"**I have great News your Majesties." He huffed.**

**/**

** Two days before, Hatfield.**

**Lady Mary looked down at the letter on her table. Two months ago she was going to send to her father. She didn't have to courage to go through with it. She had taken it back to her room and hid it among her things. Maybe one day she would send it to them. The guilt she felt after writing it had pained her dearly and the thought of betraying her mother was even worse. She may no longer have the Emporer backing but she had her dignity because in her mind she was a Princess of England and she always will be. Kat-Ashley appeared in her door way.**

"**The Ambassador Chapuys is here to see you. I told him you would receive him in the dining hall."**

"**Thanking you Lady Kate" Mary thanked her while walking pass her. **

** The Ambassador faintly smiled at her after bowing. Mary motioned to the table. Since their last visit he had told her that her mother was very ill and that Henry had taken mercy on her and sent a doctor. **

"**This is not a pleasant meeting My Princess" He stoke in Spanish.**

"**Is my mother alright." She asked, more worried about her than anything else.**

"**I regret to inform you that as of yesterday your mother has passed on" He said with no tone. Mary sat back in her chair trying to regain her composer. She knew this day would come but not now.**

"**Did they say how she passed" she whispered.**

"**The doctors said that she had a growth on her heart"**

"**Was she in pain" She asked wiping away tears. **

"**There was no pain. She had an illusion before she died. Her lady in waiting said she was saying your name and smiling before she passed." He said looking away from a grieving child.**

"**Will you believe this message to the king?" Mary passed the letter she had written. "I would like it go directly to the king and no one else do you understand."**

"**As you wish Princess Mary" He stood up reaching for the letter. "Your mother has left you her jewels she received from your father and from her late mother. They are now yours. I had a messenger pack them so that he may believe them to you."**

"**Thank you." She stood up and quickly excused herself. Closing the door to her room she collapsed on the floor with tears in her eyes.**

**/**

** Present, Whitehall **

"**She has what" Anne and Henry both asked stunned.**

"**The news was delivered to Mister Cromwell this morning by page boy. And there is also word from the Lady Mary as well. Cromwell is waiting for you, Your Majesty" George informed him.**

**Keeping his mouth shut Henry gave a nod, kissed his wife and left her room.**

"**Ladies your dismissed" Anne said watching them all bow at once and leave. She waited for the door to close before turning to her brother. "You're telling the truth; please tell me that she has actually taken her last breath."**

**Her brother nodded "there was a delay with the page boy who was on his way to tell Henry. She died three days ago." **

**Anne couldn't hold her excitement. With Katherine dead that means she is now the official Queen. The official wife of Henry the VIII and no one could take that away and now that she had a child on the way. The Kings child all way right with her now. She began pacing back and forth thinking of what should be done.**

"**After her funeral I will convince Henry to celebrate." She gave her brother one of her famous Anne Boleyn smiles.**

"**You want to celebrate the death of Katherine." George asked her quite puzzled.**

"**And soon the birth of a son" She added in a whisper that he didn't catch.**

"**There is more" He interrupted her.**

**She gave him a puzzling look. "More news what else could there be? Did Mary die of a broken heart because her mother failed where I am going to secede. She is nothing but a bastard at this moment and she will always be."**

"**there's other news if you would let me finish." He sat down "Mary sent a letter with the Spanish Ambassador surrendering. The Emporer is no long supporting her since her mother's death."**

"**So Mary is going to sign the oath, denouncing her right to the throne and which would secure your daughters right to the throne." Anne crossed her arms, playing with her necklace.**

"**Exactly" **

**/**

** Very slowly henry paced to his chambers. He knew that Katherine was to die but not this soon, she was a strong woman when she needed to be but weak in health. The doctors had confirmed that when she miscarried all but one child and now that Mary has sent a letter to him as well. He could already foresee that letter. Her demanding to be at her mother's funeral in which he would deny. A groom opened Henrys door as usual and he entered. Charles Brendon and Thomas Cromwell bowed to their King who didn't say a word.**

"**Good afternoon your Majesty" They both said**

"**Cromwell, Brendon" He muttered as he sat down in his chair. "So what was so urgent that needed my attention. I was trying to spend time with my wife."**

"**There is a letter from the physician you sent to The More. Seems the Dowager Princess of Spain had died three days ago. He had said there was a growth on her heart that cause it. She has left you a letter." Master Cromwell handed him the parchment. "She beseeches your Majesty to be a loving father to your daughter the Lady Mary and asks if you will put in the line of secession behind the Princess."**

"**Well that last one is a no" He stated. "Have a funeral prepared for the Dowager Princess and let it be done with. I don't care what happens to her dead body now."**

"**Yes your Majesty" Cromwell bowed. "And the other is the Lady Mary's letter."**

"**What is that one about." He asked looking up at them both.**

"**Ambassador handed me this letter upon returning," Cromwell opened it " She asks for your forgiveness in being a disrespectful daughter and beseeched you to forgive her. And she wishes to come here and sign the oath, bastardizing herself in front you and the Queen Anne. And she promising to recognize that your marriage to her mother was unlawful and incest in the eyes of God." He smiled.**

** Henry looked up from reading the rest of it and smiled widely. The good will of heaven is raining down upon him. A daughter that has signed the oath, a wife who is with child, and the Spaniard is being put in the ground. Nodding his head he set the letter down.**

"**Have the Lady Mary come to court within the week so she may sign. And as for Katherine. Have her put in the ground as soon as possible. I don't want any chaos in my realm with her. What about the French? When will they be arriving."**

**Charles stepped forward "The Ambassador of France informed me that they will be arriving within the next month. He will bringing his whole envoy with him as well."**

**King Henry nodded to him. "You are excused Master Cromwell"**

"**Your Majesty" He bowed and left leaving only the King and Brendon.**

"**Please have a seat Charles" He smiled "How are the wife and children?"**

"**Catherine is pregnant again and your nephew is doing well."**

"**How about I put Henry with Elizabeth's house hold. So that he will have the same tutors as she does. Also they could grow up together. She is going to need a lot of allies when she is Queen." Henry smiled at him.**

"**I would like that Henry. Margaret would of been happy with that as well." He thanked him. "How are you and Queen Anne doing. Anymore conceptions." He joked.**

"**Actually the Queen is two months pregnant, She and I both are not going to go public till she is showing. Just a precaution you know."**

"**I understand your Majesty"**

"**I have a favor to ask of you" Henry looked him in the eye.**

"**During this pregnancy I would like you to be Anne's personal body guard. The last pregnancy she only had her ladies and they were no help when she tripped and fell. I blame myself for her miscarriage Charles."**

"**Why" He asked**

"**She was coming to see me because she felt a kick" He said "And she tripped over the rug in my parlor. I told her to be careful. Since she is with child again I'm going to have all the rugs removed."**

**(**_She could just be clumsy)_** Charles thought to himself cocking one eyebrow at him. "that's understandable."**

"**I need this child to be a boy Charles, it has to be."**

**/**

** Later that evening, Anne sat next to her husband in a gown on gold and red. She knew Henry would be staring at her all night for the gown was his favorite on her. Even though she was two months pregnant and none knew but their Majesties she felt excited. She wanted the child to be full term she didn't want another mishap. The horrid memories of the last one plagued her thoughts even though she tried to think positive. Lost in her train of thought Henry noticed she was not eating much and asked her what was wrong. Blushing she looked at her husband.**

"**I'm sorry Henry was I lost in a daze. It's been like that for a while now. Can't seem to shake this feeling." She muttered softly.**

**Henry turned in his chair towards her and took her hands in his, kissing each finger. She smiled in satisfaction.**

"**Sweetheart please do not worry. Nothing is going to go wrong, with anything in our court or with us." He looked down at her stomach. "The French will be arriving next month and soon our daughter will have a future husband and a kingdom in which she is loved. Just like her mother. You are my Queen and no one can take that away from you."**

**She nodded her head in agreement with his words. "And you are my King and no one can take that away from you either." She leaned in, kissing him lightly in the lips before a dance started.**

"**I have asked the Duke of Suffolk to be your personal body guard while you are under this condition I don't want anything to happen to you or the future Prince of Wales." He turned to watch the dance.**

**Without protesting she nodded and turned to watch the dance. She knew the Duke hated her and for him to agree to such a thing was out of the question. But after last time she wouldn't mind a man around also because Henry couldn't be around her.**

"**I received a letter from the Lady Mary" He glanced at a lady dancing and smiled. "She has agreed to sign the oath. She arrived within the week to sign in in front of us. And she will full recognize you as my Wife and Queen."**

"**That's lovely news my Darling." She stood up to excuse herself. **

"**Are you alright Sweetheart." He stood with her and the room grew quite.**

"**I'm just a little wiry from everything that has happened today all I need to do is rest." She smiled placing a hand on her stomach.**

"**Alright dear get some rest." He kissed her forehead and watched her leave. "Carry On" He yelled**

**/**

** Two days later the Lady Mary arrived at court with a few ladies. Being only twenty one of age she was an exact replica of her mother and everyone seen it. Her hair was pulled back into a bun with a silver broach and her mother's jewels. Her dress was a, black velvet with a silver skirt. The throne room silenced itself as she waiting to be announced.**

"**The lady Mary" A man yelled.**

**With her head held high she entered the room that held her Father the King and her Sisters mother the harlot. Anne was dressed in a gown on purple with her hair over her shoulder curled. Her father wore something that matched. She lifted up her skirt and bowed to both of them and waited. Henry looked at him wife as if to assure that this was the right thing to do.**

"**Lady Mary you rise." Henry said releasing Anne's hand to stand and walk towards his daughter. "You're as beautiful as ever."**

**She smiled, her father was actually talking to her like a regular lady at court. "Father"**

"**You look just like her." He stated "she would be pleased to know you're going to grow up well." He hugged her and she flinched not knowing what to do. "Let me introduce your Stepmother Queen Anne. She is just as happy for you to be here as I am."**

"**Lady Mary" Anne stood, walking to her. "I am pleased you decided to sign the oath. We are all pleased, now you can be reconciled with your father and be on good terms with me as well. He missed you so much" She smiled at her.**

"**Did you really father" She asked looking from Anne to Henry only to see him nod.**

"**Come with us into my Privy Chamber." He said taking is his wife hand. The courtiers bowed to their King and Queen as they passed by. Mary kept her head down while fallowing behind them. She jumped when the doors closed and her father and Anne took a seat.**

"**You look very lovely Mary" Anne commented her.**

"**Thank you Milady." She slight curtsied. **

** Henry pulled a quail from the ink and handed it to her. The parchment in front of her was like a death warrant that she had agreed to by force. Their Majesties watched as She signed her name and handed the quail back to Henry. Anne glanced up to see Mary exhale and put her stance back into place. Anne leaned back a little resting her hands on her swelling belly.**

"**There is one more thing Lady Mary" Anne stood " Your father didn't think about this one or put it in my head but I only think that its proper. I would like you to accept a position in my household as one of my ladies in waiting. It would be pleasure to have you there. We could get to know each other a little better." She smiled. "And I would work day and night to find you a good marriage and for us to forget everything that has happened in the past."**

"**But if you enjoy severing your sister the Princess Elizabeth that is fine too. We will send you back within a few days."Herny piped in.**

**Lady Mary stood there for a moment thinking of the possibility's that could to lurking. She was the marriageable age and she wanted a family. Even if barring a couple of years in Anne's care could be that bad. **

"**Well Mary" Her father said with a stern voice.**

**Mary bowed once more and kept her head down " I will except the position Queen Anne" She said gulping back the vomit when she spit out those words.**

"**You please me greatly Lady Mary." Henry stood up. "There shall be a private celebration to night in your honor. Finally my family is reunited." He hugged his daughter.**

"**Thank you father" Mary bowed once more before leaving. **

**/\**

**Okay I know the ending is kinda cheesey but I had writers block for this one and I really don't like the lady mary. But whatever. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

I feel so awesome, Lol and you guys and gals have been so sweet to me. So I decided to post the 3rd chapter. The fourth is on its way in the writing stage now. I love your support with me on this story. I might need some names for the kiddo so if you have any suggestions let me know than I will post which one I choose.

On with the show.

**Lacrymosa**

**June 13 1534**

**Lady Mary looked up at the queen. For almost two months she had been serving the Queen and had changed her opinion about her. The Queen was just like anyone else. She was nice, patient, delicate, and just like any other woman at court. Well not like everyone else, she was the Kings wife. Two weeks ago the King and Queen publicly announced that the queen was pregnant and that the French envoy would be arriving any day now. To her surprise the Lady Mary was happy here at court. Her father has finally excepted her as his daughter even though she was bastardized. **

"**Lady Mary come sit and chat with me" Anne asked rubbing her belly.**

"**Yes milady." She sat**

"**how are you copping. I know I seem to ask you every week up I really want to know."**

"**I am doing fine. Serving you isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. You're a great queen to this realm and the child in your belly will be a great King one day as well." Mary Smiled**

"**Oh I do hope that it is a boy, your father has wished for one for years."**

"**Will the babe stay at court or will it join the princess at Hatfield." Mary asked**

"**Hatfield. I hate that my children will be so far away. But this is the life of a queen she must do as the King commands." Anne sighed. "The French should be arriving any day now. What are your takes on the French Mary?" Anne asked.**

"**I'm not really sure, your Majesty, I was betrothed to the dauphin when I was little but that's all I remember." **

"**I was thinking about a marriage for you Lady Mary" Anne stood up "Of course I would have to run if by your father first. What would you think that Lady Mary?"**

"**Would you give me time to think about a marriage. I don't think I'm ready for one" Mary blushed.**

"**Milady your brother and father are here" Nan Seville said bowing.**

**Anne turned to her and nodded to allow them in. "Ladies you are dismissed for a while." Straightening herself up as a queen should, Nan let them into her chambers. They both bowed to her while Nan left them alone.**

"**Papa, George, what do I owe this pleasure." She asked**

"**The French envoy will be here in a couple of hours, they arrived on shore only moments ago. You need to ready yourself. This marriage between your daughter and Francis's son is vital to this country. You must empress the French envoy do you understand that." Thomas boomed. **

"**If it was that important Henry would have come and told me," She smiled.**

"**Henry has no time for you if he is always with his mistress." George muttered which stopped Anne in her tracks.**

"**He has what" She asked in a low whisper**

"**He has taken a mistress, I thought you would have known when he stopped sleeping in your chambers with you." Thomas yelled. "but you must not think negative thoughts, you may poison the child that way. Celebrations will begin for the marriage of your daughter and then you will give the king his great desire." **

** All Anne did was nod as her father and brother left. She couldn't believe it, over five months pregnant and he has taken a mistress. Her eyes skimmed over each one of her Ladies that had returned. He had a thing for taking her ladies. Why did he wish to make her feel this way while she was heavy with child. It was like this when she was carrying their daughter. She smiled to herself, accusing her lady of stealing from her to rid of her. She couldn't pull that one twice the King would begin to suspect something.**

"**Mi-lady the king is here to escort you to meet the French envoy" Said Madge pulling her from her thoughts not even realizing that the ladies had changed her to the white and gold gown.**

"**My Queen" He smiled at her, taking her hand and kissing her fingers ever so softly. She gave him a glare before allowing herself to relax into his touch. **

"**My king" She said looking forward.**

**/**

** The French envoy was three times as big as they expected. Anne put on her best smile before the French King and Queen was introduced. Henry made sure that the few hours that they had free was decorated the way it needed to be. Looking around she noticed her father and her brother standing a couple people away telling her to pay attention but she couldn't. The thought of henry with a mistress was setting her nerves on fire. Of course she could fake being the happy quite Queen that Henry wanted her to be but she couldn't. **

"**Brother" Henry embraced him.**

"**How have you been" Francis asked "It's been a while since I last seen you and the lovely Queen Anne" He took her hand kissing her fingers lightly.**

"**King Francis is a pleasure to see you again as well." She slightly bowed to him.**

"**Allow me to introduce my wife Queen Claude" He said pulling his wife gently by the hand.**

"**Both of you are welcomed in my court. Tomorrow afternoon the treaty and betrothal between our great countries will amice. But for tonight let us celebrate your safe journey." Henry announced.**

** Anne watched Henry later that evening at the banquet, starring at one lady to another. She felt as though the whole court knew she couldn't keep the Kings eye on her while she was with child. Gently Anne placed her hand over her husbands.**

"**Are you feeling okay sweetheart." Henry asked stopping Francis mid-sentence.**

"**Yes I am I just wanted to know if you wanted to dance with me." She asked**

"**Being this heavy with child you're not supposed to partake is these dances." He reminded her but she stood up**

"**Heavy or not I would like to dance." She said "would you care to dance My lord."**

** With the whole court staring Henry couldn't pass up this opportunity. Standing, he took his wife's hand and led her to the dance floor. Surprised Anne looked up to see Queen Claude take her husband's hand and led him next to where Anne and Henry stood. When the music started the court stopped to watch. Anne danced her way back into his heart, even with her belly in the way she still managed to touch him and allow herself to rub against him. When the music stopped Anne bowed her famous bow, Going down really slowly to the floor than looking up at him making eye contact the whole time.**

"**Anne you still dance as lovely as ever" Francis clapped as did Henry.**

"**Yes she is isn't she?" Henry commented pulling his wife up and kissing her passionately causing her to blush in front of the entire court. Anne excused herself for she was feeling tired from the activities leaving Henry and Francis alone. **

"**May I join you Queen Anne" Queen Claude asked causing Anne to stop only to nod at her.**

"**I would like that very much." Anne said holding out her hand. Queen Claude excepted Anne's hand before let her led them away from the festivities and men. **

"**How have you been Anne, It's been awhile since you were in France, seven years hasn't it. And I see that you are with child. Congrationlation's." Claude said smiling at her as they entered her chambers. "How far along are you?" **

**Anne sat down near the fire rubbing her belly. "Almost seven months I pray with all my heart that it is a son" Anne's blue eyes looked over to the corner of the room.**

"**Have you been having trouble with your pregnancy's" Claude asked touching her hand.**

"**I miscarried my last one and disappointed the King very much." **

"**I know this may be a little awkward but why is that man sitting in the corner" Queen Claude asked.**

"**The Duke of Suffolk is here on the Kings order. He has to be my personal body guard while, you and King Francis is here. He wants to make sure I do not get too excited while I'm so heavy with child."**

"**I understand what you mean. I'm a month pregnant, for I did not tell Francis for I knew it wouldn't have been till the baby is born before we could visit again. I want this alliance between our countries. You were such a loyal lady to me."**

"**Why thank you" Anne smiled, watching Brandon rise to open the door.**

"**Your Majesties your Kings are here." Brandon announced.**

** Henry and Francis both entered the room, giving their wives kisses on the hand.**

"**Come My Queen lets go to bed." Francis took his wife with him. They both bowed the Henry and Anne than left. Brandon fallowed them both before Anne turned to her husband.**

"**Did you have a nice evening Husband." She asked walking into her inner chamber with her hand under her chin and the other on her swollen belly.**

"**I have a fabulous time with the King of France. He is a serious talker." He sat down. "He told me that he will except our marriage and the legitimacy of Elizabeth if I double her dowry and ship her to France when she turns the age of nine."**

"**Why nine." Anne asked raising her voice slightly before turning to face him.**

"**So she may learn the ways of the French court of course. You went to the French court when you were nine to learn, why not send our little Princess." He smiled at her belly. "Are you doing well, you seemed very tired at supper."**

"**I'm not tired" Anne said looking away "I'm worried."**

"**Worried about what" He asked standing up, "There shouldn't be anything to worry about."**

"**I'm worried that our child will not make it to the date of birth" Anne lied, avoiding the subject of a mistress.**

"**Don't think that way Anne." Henry pulled her into a light embrace. "Our prince of wales will make it to the birthday." He kissed her lightly "Get some rest the baquet is tomorrow and the signing as well."**

"**Your Majesty" she curtsied a little as he left. Once her ladies changed her into a chemise she crawled in bed, trying to shut her brain down about all that was happening before falling into sleep.**

**/**

**So what did you think? Even though she is pregnant and they would not have allowed her to dance, I don't care. She was going to anyway.**

**Please review! Its makes me happy.**


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to take some time well in this little section to thank everyone that has favorite, review and to fallow me on this story. It makes me smile when I check my email in the morning and I see that everyone or some have reviewed tell me that they love it and that they would like me to write more. So without further to do, I give you chapter 4.

**Lacrymosa**

**June 15 1534**

Queen Anne stood at the window looking out. It had been perfect the day before but today it was pouring like no other. The French envoy arrived yesterday afternoon as they expected but the banquet was going to be this afternoon. But England's plans were changed. Her hands automatically went to her stomach. It has been almost seven months and nothing has happen. No bleeding, no tiredness or scares so far. Looking back behind her she noticed the Duke of Suffolk a couple feet away sitting on a chair near the door to her chambers. She dismissed her ladies earlier wanting to be alone, well not really alone because the Duke never left her side. Didn't he have a family to watch over, why her and then where was henry. Taking her arms from her belly she crossed them over her chest. The thought of Henry and a mistress set her nerves on fire. She wiped a tear from her eye at the thought of last night. In the middle of the night he felt her bed to be with whoever. Still with tears in her eyes she turned to Charles.

"Why does he do it Charles" Anne asked.

The question took Charles by surprise. Slowly he left his chair and stood next to her by the window. "Your majesty"

"Why does he take mistresses, there is no point in taking one. I am his wife, am I not good enough." She said looking at him before looking back out the window. "I know he is a King and he cannot lay with me while I am with child but shouldn't be happy knowing that I have conceived and am carrying it for this long. Because last time I didn't."

"Well your Majesty, I'm not the king but I know his mind a little. But you must understand we need to fill our desires as much as you may need too. But when a man cannot lay with his wife we seek comfort of others." He said

"Do you know who she is?" She whispered.

"No I do not your majesty, he has not informed me in who she is or flaunted her around court in your absent. So I could not tell you." He informed her.

"Is she one of my ladies?"

Charles shook his head, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder hoping she would feel better; there was only so much he could do. She waved her hand telling him that he was dismissed. Instead of sitting back down he left her alone. Even though she was a queen he could understand how she felt. He had a wife she was a soon to be mother, even though she had his son Henry to take care of. Anne just wanted to be a good mother and a wonderful wife to Henry and England.

/

Henry looked up at the red head that was riding him. No one knew who she was and he liked that. She was always there when she ever needed him, even though she did not have a title, she didn't need one. She smiled as henry emptied himself into her and she fell on her bed breathlessly.

"When are you going to bring me to court so that I can be with you." She asked trying to catch her breath.

"Never" He panted.

She sat up "why not. I have been your mistress for four months why can I not come to court to be your mistress. Why must you come here?"

"Because I do not want to upset my wife" He stood up and began to dress.

"If I can't come to court than I don't want to see you again." She sat up wrapping the sheet around herself before standing up.

"you will not speak to me that way" he yelled causing her to cower in front of him. "I will take my leave."

/

**June 17 1534**

Today was finally the day the signing and the banquet. The sun had finally shown through the clouds that morning and the weather was finally cool. Henry had the servants begin the preparations for the banquet as soon as dawn had approached. The garden was a beautiful set up as the afternoon progressed. Anne was looking in the mirror as her ladies dressed her.

"Wait" She held you her hand and turned to the side in the mirror. Her hands went to her belly and looked at the dark marks that stressed her skin. "Nan you may continue" She raised her arms, "Has my daughter been brought from Hatfield"

"Yes Mi-lady" Lady Mary answered.

""Mary how are you, I heard you were not well yesterday"

"I am fine now and well enough to serve you today on your and the Kings special day." Lady Mary placed the crown on her head.

"Your majesty, Your husband is here" Madge said bowing a little.

"Husband" Anne bowed to her husband. He took her by the hand and kissed her fingers lightly. It had been a while since he had seen her like this. She was glowing in her cloth of gold. To be honest he had missed her. Everything about her, her smile, her face, and of course her in general. His mistress had been taking his time away from his wife.

"Are you ready Mi-lady" He asked pulling her close to his body.

"Is lady Salsberry bringing our daughter." She asked.

"Course sweetheart." He smiled pulling her with him.

/

King Francis looked out into the gardens as he and his wife made their way down the steps from the castle, into the gardens. This morning it had been nothing but Tudor roses and green grass but now it looked as though it was still the field of Gold. His son stood next to him gazing out at all the children that were already playing. Even though he was only three he knew what they were doing and he wanted to join. Maybe they would play with him because his older brother did not.

"Go play my son" His mother bent down kissing him on the forehead "I will have you governess come and find you when it is time."

"Yes momma" He curtsied a little before running off to play.

"Are you sure you want to marry our youngest son to the Princess of England. I'm only going to support you in and decision you make." He took her hand in his while they walked.

"I am sure" She smiled at him. "Anne was a perfect lady while she served your sister and i. Her daughter will make a lovely wife for him if she is anything like her mother."

"But the child isn't even two yet." He said in French aware that the English were listing, "what makes you think that we will still have this treaty in eight years"

"Because as long as I am alive I will make sure it stays" She argued back.

Francis rolled his eyes as the England's Queen and King were announced from the other side of the garden. Both women bowed to one another's husband before the two men hugged. Both royal families were wearing cloth of gold so that everyone knew who they were.

"Anne how are you feeling." Claude asked taking Anne by the hand and leading her away from their husbands.

"I am perfectly fine." Anne faked a smile looking around, any one of these woman could have been the one he ran to last night. Could she really be that paranoid.

"What is great news and what of the babe" Claude put her hand over Anne stomacher.

"He gives me no rest. I swear I think he does flips while I am trying to rest." She joked.

"That means he will be a strong one." Claude smiled. " I have not seen The Princess as of yet when will she be arriving."

As Claude spoke the trumpets sounded and a woman in her thirties came walking down the pathway behind a little girl in a gold dress. Her steps were short and stubby but she did it with grace. Slowly Anne wiped a tear from her eye. She had not seen her little girl in over six months. She had no known that she had taken her first steps or even if she had said her first word yet. Before Anne could run to her daughter Henry had already had her swept up into his arms and was kissing her with everything she deserved. Smiling up at her Henry came to his wife's side, allowing her to kiss Elizabeth on the cheek.

"My daughter." Henry said looking at Francis who was picking her his son. "Shall we sign brother."

/

Mr. Cromwell handed both men a quail and some ink. He had written out what would could happen if either of the brake the treaty or declares war on one another.

"Mi-lord if you will sign here" Cromwell pointed "And King Francis if you will sign next to him" He said in French. "I secretary of England now declare that we are officially united with France and that no one may take this away from each other. Henry and Francis hugged before waving to the all the loyal subjects. They had did it.

/

In the middle of dancing Anne stood from her throne.

"Are you alright Sweetheart" He asked looking up and touching her arm.

"I'm fine I just need to take a walk is all" She smiled at him.

"shall I walk with you Your Majesty" Claude asked standing up as well.

"I would like that very much." They both linked arms before leaving their husbands again. Henry sat back in his throne, his blue eyes dancing from one enchanting lady to the next. Which one shall he take tonight. He was tiring of his wife's cousin. He wanted something fresh and young but not too young. To him not being able to lay with Anne was killing him. He purposely scouted out women that looked like her just so he could see her in his mind's eye.

"Which one are you thinking of tonight Henry" Francis leaned over to him so that their conversation was just between them.

"I'm not sure" Henry clenched his fist looking up to see Madge dancing with Henry Norris. He liked all sorts of ladies, but one with huge breasts are the ones he liked most.

"I'm thinking of the brunette. The one that serves in your wife's household." He said pointing to Mary his daughter. "How long has she been in Anne's service."

"Since the beginning of Anne's pregnancy" Henry chuckled to himself. "That lady is my daughter of eighteen summers."

"I meant no harm henry I was just thinking of lovely she is." Francis starred at her. He wanted her, it had been a while since he had seen her when she was nine. She had grown into a very beautiful woman.

"I know exactly what you meant brother." Henry smiled, he loved watching King Francis drool, over something that he could not have.

/

Since the banquet began Anne had not felt right. It was something In the pit of her stomach that told her something bad was about to happen. She needed air and the evening breeze was kind of giving her what she needed at the moment. She glanced behind her to see if the Duke was still with her and sure enough he was, fallowing both Queens like a lost puppy dog.

"He left my bed to be with his whore." Anne blurted

"Your husband." Claude replied.

Anne nodded, "Every time I get with child he strays and I know it is a kings right to have a whore but I don't know why he does it to me. I am his wife, am I not good enough him. Why must he pain my me" Her hand went to her belly. "It breaks my heart to see him love others."

"It's a Queens life." She touched her shoulders caringly. " We learn to deal with it. To turn a blind eye as they say. I have don't it plenty of times with Francis and yet him and I are as strong as ever."

"Not with henry, He likes to argue with me about them. Telling me that I should deal with it cause there is nothing I can do about the whore." She sighed. "I don't like this feeling, it causing me to ahhh-

Anne grabbed Claude's arm in pain. With her free hand going to her stomach and bending over slightly.

" Anne are you alright." Claude asked moving so that she was holding her up.

"My baby" She groaned before sinking to her knees. Her right hand moved from her belly to underneath her dress. Claude and Anne both gasped once she brought her hands out. Blood trickled down into her and palm.

"Charles" Anne yelled.

Within a moment of yelling he hand her cradled in his arms running to the palace after sending Claude to tell the King.

/

I know you all want to kill me for leaving you and a cliff hanger but believe me the next chapter will be just as long as this one. This one was kind of hard for me. I don't know why. But I must thanks everyone who posted for this story.

Okay now I'm not going to post the next chapter till I get 10 Reviews for this one. Who is up for the challenge.?


	5. Chapter 5

9 plus my girlfriend which makes 10 reviews I was so excited when I read them all this morning. I would personally like to thank; Celeste-Star, Leaseablue, Little miss pixie-Alice Cullen, ggghhhaaarrr67, QueenBee10, LoverandaFighter, CherryBlossoms16, JAX001993, Lily Anne Rose and my girlfriend Kim. Who is going to make a profile so she may review, as well?

Lily Anne Rose- I do have a beta. I forgot to give the chapters to her, because my girlfriend was not at my house to look over the chapters.

On with the show.

**Lacrymosa**

**King Henry paced outside his wife's chambers, waiting for any sign that she would be okay. He looked around the room. Charles was standing next to him with a look of sorrow upon his face; the Queen's father and brother were near the window conversing with one another. He whipped his head around to see his eldest daughter running towards them. Her chest heaved from loss of breath and her hair had become a mess. **

"**How is the queen doing? Is my baby brother going to be alright?" she asked, trying to adjust her shirt.**

"**The doctor has not told me anything, neither has the midwife," He yelled.**

"**Calm yourself, father. I'm sure he will be out soon," She said. "Where is my little sister? Was she taken back to the nursery?"**

** The doors to the Queens chambers opened by a sweat drenched doctor. Henry was the first to bombard him with questions. He held up his hands silencing them in one motion.**

"**Her Majesty will be alright, just a little scare. I do request, as the royal physician, that she go into confinement within the week if you want the babe to survive." He said looking back at the midwife, who was nodding her head in agreement.**

"**May we go see her?" Mary asked.**

"**She is sleeping at the moment. I gave her a tonic that will allow her to rest. She should be up and moving around in a couple of hours," He assured the King, before bowing and taking his leave.**

"**Where did Thomas and George go?" Henry asked, looking around for them.**

"**I do not know. Did they at least hear if she was alright?" Mary asked.**

**/**

"**Well did she loose it, like the other one?" The Duke of Norfolk asked as his brother in law entered his household with his son.**

**George looked up at his uncle with hate. The way they talked about Anne, as if she were a cow. Yes, she was a woman and it was her job to serve her king and bare him princes, but she almost lost the baby and all they could say was 'did she loose it'. It made his blood boil to the point he wanted to tell the King how they treated her. **

"**No," George spat, "she and the baby are well, just a scare is all."**

"**That's good news. It means that she still has the ability to produce an heir." Thomas Boylen said "We need to be able to keep her in the king's good graces. Now that she is in confinement, there is no telling who is going to shove their daughter under the king's nose until the birth."**

"**He will visit her what, once or twice a day, till he is tired of visiting her," Norfolk commented. **

"**Or not at all," Thomas butted in. "We have to make sure she is in his graces for the next three months."**

**/**

** Anne slowly opened her eyes to see Queen Claude sitting by her bed in a chair, while holding her hand. Quickly, she sat up, jerking her hand away to throw back the covers. She sighed in relief at the sight of stomach.**

"**I didn't lose him," She whispered patting her tummy, and smiled as the child inside her moved.**

"**I rushed to your side as soon as they told me you were well enough to receive visitors." Claude smiled wide.**

"**Thank you for coming to my side. For I know my husband will not."**

"**Actually he came by twice since I have been here," She said pulling a little bottle from her gown pocket. "My midwife gave this to me." She handed the bottle to Anne. "She said it will help your pregnancies, now and in the future. All you have to do is drink it."**

**Anne took the bottle from her, looking over the blue liquid that sloshed in the bottle. "All I have to do is drink it?"**

"**Yes," She assured her. "She has been my most trusted Midwife since my first son was born. I know you can trust her, too." **

"**Have they had me confined?" Anne asked, before noticing the covers on the windows.**

"**Yes, they have. Doctors' orders." **

"**Did our husbands sign the oath towards one another?" Anne asked.**

"**Yes, they did, as Charles rushed you into the palace and a page ran to tell the King. We will be leaving in two days and I wanted to give that to you to help you."**

"**Thank you so much," Anne smiled, pulling her into a hug.**

**/**

**Two in a half months later.**

** Annoyed, Anne pushed her book away and crossed her arms. For almost three months she had been sitting or lying in bed, not knowing what to do. Three days after the signing of the treaty between France and England, the French envoy left to return home, as did Elizabeth to Hatfield, which left Anne lonelier than ever. Two weeks ago, Henry had stopped his visits completely and she felt completely hopeless. Looking down at her belly, she smiled to herself. She was able to carry this one to term, only two more weeks and she would be giving birth to their son and England would rejoice with the coming of a Prince of Wales.**

"**Nan," Anne yelled, waiting for her lady to come to her. **

"**Yes, milady," She bowed at the end of her bed.**

"**Do you know where the King is?" She asked. "I would like to see him today." **

"**He went out on a hunt early this morn," She replied. "He left Brendon behind to tend to anything your Majesty might need."**

"**Why can't it be the King instead of his pawns?" She sighed, leaning back on her pillows. "Where is the Lady Mary than?"**

"**I'm right here," She said, entering the chambers with a tray in her hands. Anne smiled once Mary sat the tray down near her on the bed. "I brought you some tea. Maybe it would lighten your mood a little since the king is not here."**

"**You're so thoughtful, Mary." She accepted the cup that Mary was handing her. "Being stuck in this bed for a couple more weeks is going to kill me. I feel as though I am on my death bed," She chuckled.**

"**You may be on your death bed, but you still are more beautiful than ever, your Majesty," Lady Mary commented.**

"**You're so flattering, Mary. You make me think of my sister," Anne sat her cup down on her belly. "I miss her dearly."**

"**Why don't you invite her to court for the birth of the Prince?" Lady Mary asked. "You are the Queen."**

"**You know you're right, Mary. I am the Queen," Anne picked her cup up again. "Nan, would you please send a letter to my sister inviting her back to court. I would so like to see her. Send it today so she may arrive by the end of the week."**

"**Yes, milady," Nan bowed and rushed off to send the letter.**

**/**

**Marie Boylen looked up at the castle with a sigh. She missed her sister but she didn't miss the castle or the court. Drama and rumors were one in all in this court. She had heard that Anne had almost miscarried the Kings third child while the French envoy was visiting and she understood why her sister needed her. Anne was afraid, so much afraid that she invited her back to court not caring what their father would have to say. When the message arrived three days ago, she nearly fell over. Her husband, William, was just as surprised, too. Nan was waiting for her at the entrance of the castle.**

"**Lady Marie, your sister has been waiting for you." **

**She bowed a little, "Welcome to court."**

"**Please take me to her," Marie said.**

**Marie's smile grew wider at the sight of her sister and Anne couldn't help but shed tears as Marie bowed to her before rushing to her side and pulling her into an embrace. Anne trembled in her sisters' arms.**

"**It's been so long, Marie. I have missed you so," Anne mumbled through tears.**

"**I have missed you, too, sister," She hugged her closer to her body. "You're so big." **

**She looked down at Anne's stomach, which made her smile.**

"**I wanted to apologize for banishing you from court and from me. I shouldn't have done such a stupid thing just because you were fully with child and I was not."**

"**It's alright, Anne. And it wasn't you that banished me. It was father, but I'm sure he made it seem like it was you who wanted me gone." Marie said smiling at her sister. "I forgive you and I always will. You are my sister and I know that you need me." **

"**I couldn't have been able to go through this birth if you were not here." Anne said touching her belly lightly. "I would like to reinstate you as one of my ladies and, of course, you and your family will have rooms here at court. I will make some ready for you and I will deal with father."**

"**Oh, thank you, Anne," Marie hugged her once more. "My children have been dying to meet you."**

"**I would be happy to meet them as well. If you would like even more, I could have them be put in the royal nursery with Elizabeth, so that they may have the same tutors and grow up with each other as well, but that is only if you like."**

"**I would enjoy that very much," Marie looked up as Nan entered.**

"**Milady, the King has come to see you," She bowed.**

"**Please send him in."**

**Everyone bowed and Anne smiled as her husband entered her chambers, only to smile back at her when she rubbed her belly.**

"**My Queen," He said looking around. "How are you doing?"**

"**I feel as though I am going to pop any day now," Anne laughed.**

"**I see that you have brought your sister back to court. Welcome back to Court, Marie," He said. "I trust you will take good care of her."**

"**Thank you, Your Majesty," Marie bowed to the King. "Of course, I will never let her out of my sight."**

"**That's good news," He smiled. "I came by to tell you that I am sorry for not telling you I was going on a hunt and that I wouldn't be by that day to see you."**

"**I forgive you, Henry," Anne said.**

"**Thank you," He walked over to her bed, leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss before beginning to leave her.**

"**Wait," She said making him stop in his tracks.**

"**Yes, my wife," He turned back around to look at her.**

"**If I deliver you a boy, will you get rid of your Mistress?" She asked, with a straight face.**

"**I will move the world for you, if you deliver me a boy," He said before storming out of her chambers.**

"**I know, Marie, you don't need to say anything," Anne said, looking away from her sister. **

**/**

"**She has what," Thomas angrily paced back and forth behind his desk as Madge flinched.**

"**She invited her sister back to court."**

"**I know what she did. I heard you the first time," He stormed at her. "What I don't understand is why she did it. I banished her sister because she married without my consent and her sisters'." **

**He sat down.**

"**I must discuss this with her," He began to walk past Madge.**

"**I wouldn't. Not at this moment, she might go into labor," She said, only to feel a sting across her face.**

"**Do not speak out of term or I will put you in your place. She is my daughter and I will do what I like with her," He yelled, leaving Madge holding her face.**

**/**

** Anne jumped as her father, unannounced, stormed into her chambers and pointed at her sister who was fixing her hair.**

"**Why the hell is she here," He yelled.**

"**I invited her back to court," She said sitting up straighter.**

"**I banished her because she married without my consent!"**

"**And I invited her back because I am the Queen!" She yelled.**

"**You may be the damn queen, but may I remind you how you got so high," He stalked to the foot of her bed.**

"**I need no reminder on how I got here," She raised up on her knees "It wasn't you or Norfolk or any other man you want to name. It was also me. He fell in love with me, he respected me. Henry set aside a woman for me and you know what else-**

**/**

** Henry watched from the corner as his father-in-law ran down the corridor towards his wife's chambers. Of course, him being the king, he wanted to know what was going on in his realm, followed him. He watched as Thomas stormed into the Queens chambers unannounced and began yelling at her because her sister was there. His body became alarmed as Anne began to yell back at him and he ran into the room.**

"**What is going on here?" Henry yelled, startling all of them. "Anne, for the sake of our unborn child, sit down. And as for you, Boylen, how dare you talk to the queen that way. I will not tolerate it. You are banished from court and I don't want to see you till my Queen forgives you." **

**He looked back and forth between his wife and her father. "I expect you to be gone by morning, now leave."**

"**Yes, your Majesty," He bowed and left quickly.**

"**Henry," Anne breathed in deep as she hunched over grabbing her stomach. "The baby is coming."**

**/**

**Okay it took me all day to write this and I am sorry is it so late. But work has been horrible and so has school. So I need some names. Yes, I said names, because the names I have come up with are kind of horrible. I need girls and boys. So please review and I really love all you guys who review and encourage me to write more. Chapter 6 will be up soon I promise.**

**Review, review, review!**

**I understand there are two "Mary's" in this story, so Henry's daughters' name will be spelled "Mary" and Anne's sisters' name will be spelled "Marie". ****HaHHfdhewlwhiowflne **


	6. Chapter 6

I am amazed at you guys already. I have had five reviews only one is not accounted for because she lives with me but I love you guys. I really do. Yesterday as I was writing I didn't know how to start her labor, but thinking of you guys gave me the motivation to finish the chapter and get it going. So without further to do I give you Chapter six.

On with the show!

**Lacrymosa**

**Henry's POV.**

I wanted to stay by my Anne's side, to prove to her that I was always going to be there for her. Seeing her in that much pain and hunched over on her bed, made me want to switch places with her so that I could feel the pain instead of her. I was broke from my thoughts as Anne's sister began pushing me from the room. I always hated that I was not allowed in the room. All I really wanted to do was hold her hand and encourage her to deliver our sweet boy.

"I'm sorry your majesty but we must work." Marie apologized to me before closing Anne's chamber door on me.

"The life of a King is hard isn't it" I heard from behind me. Turning I see my best friend the Duke of Suffolk standing by the window.

"It's always hard Charles, I don't know what it is but all I want to do is be in there with her and hold her hand." I say as I sit down on the floor, If Katherine could see me she would laugh at me for falling in so deep with this woman.

"But look at all the things you have done," He sat down next to me "You broke from Rome, Established your own Church with you as the head, You married a beautiful woman in whom you love and see her as an equal towards yourself. She only wants you and her to have to perfect family even if she has to stomp and argue to get her way towards you."

"She is not even a Tudor but yet she has the same temper as me when something does not go her way." I laugh

"See you two are a equal match for one another." Charles joked as three of the midwives ran past and into Anne's chambers. MY back began to ach so I stood, only to see the sun was rising in the distant eastern sky.

"I'm Sorry Charles but I must leave you to make way for the celebration tonight of the birth of my son." I looked around thinking to myself that this child better not be a Girl like last time. Charles stood from the floor and bowed to me as I began to walk down the hallway away from Anne's screams, to prepare for this evening.

End POV.

Anne's POV

This pain of giving birth was much worse than giving birth to my daughter. It seems as though this one does not want to come and be welcomed into the world as he should. I watched as the midwives ran around the room with my ladies preparing this and that.

"Sister you are doing great" I heard Marie say in my left ear. "Just keep pushing"

To me it seems as I have been pushing for hours and I have. My labor began a hour before sunrise and now as I look out the window the sun is going down and I am still pushing.

"I can see the head" A midwife yelled and began encouraging me to push harder than before. With a push I has never done before I raise up from the pillows as I feel the babe slip from me. Exhausted I fall back on the pillows breathing in deep breaths before looking at Marie. She has a wide smile and is looking down at me as though I am the only one in the room.

"What is it" I ask in a pant before stopping once again. "Marie I'm not done" I grab her hand and begin to push again.

"Someone get over her" Lady Mary yelled to the midwife " She is not done she is pushing out another one. With my sister on my left and my stepdaughter on my right I began to push once more.

"You can do it Anne I have faith in you" Mary said smiling at me.

"Thank you Mary" I smile at her while squeezing her hand.

End Pov

Henry paced in front of the Queens chambers. It has been two days since Anne went into labor and he has been pacing since he came back. If you ever want to talk about someone who is impatient this is the man to look at.

"Why hasn't anyone came out Charles" He asked

"Child birth is a long process" He told him.

"I know but shouldn't someone have at least come out and say something." Henry looked at Anne's door as a blood curling scream rang threw the air before it went quite.

"Is she alright" George asked running up to Henry

"Well she has stopped screaming." Charles smiled.

All three men looked up as a Midwife exited the queens chambers with a huge smile planted across her face. Henry was the first to approach her.

"Is my wife alright" Henry asked "What about my Child?"

"The Queen is doing great she slipped away from us about an hour ago but we were able to wake her up for one last push." She said as the door opened.

Henry looked up to see his daughter walking out with two bundles of blankets in each arm. Ignoring the Midwife, he raced to his daughter's side and looked down. Smiling up at him Mary, seen her father wipe a tear from his eye before folding the blankets back to review two babies.

"Father you have sons, Two beautiful sons." Mary said.

"Sound the cannons, Announce to England that King Henry has two healthy sons." Everyone heard George yell to a pageboy.

"How is your stepmother? Is she doing alright, is she still alive." He asked taking one of the babes from her.

"They are cleaning her up at this moment, but you may visit her in a while." She said touching the boys cheek lightly with her fingertips. "I have two baby brothers, something that I always wanted."

/

Anne slipped in and out of consciousness as they cleaned her and the sheets to her bed. She had done it, she single handedly deliver the King two boys, two healthy baby boys that were going to rule England into a golden era and she would be the proud mother to them both. She had also secured her position as Queen in the eyes of god and the whole realm of England. The English people would have to except her or deal with the wrath of their King. Opening her eyes all the way she seen Henry pass her ladies and run straight for her. Inside she knew that he would have to keep his promise to her just like she kept hers to him. She was his official sweetheart, Queen, Wife and mother of their children. Henry had taken her hand while on his knees next to her and began kissing them lightly.

"You have done it Sweetheart" He mumbled while kissing her fingers. "you have done what you'd promised me. You delivered me two healthy baby boys to carry on England's name and my soul name as well. I will do whatever you ask of me. And as of yesterday I no longer have a mistress or an eye on anyone else. You have all of me my love" He leaned up and kissed her in front of her ladies.

"I'm so happy Henry." She said kissing him back as Mary brought in her brothers.

"Anne, Here are your sons." Mary laid them down on the clean bedding next to henry and Anne.

"What shall we call them." Henry asked starring at the two great desires he had wanted all his life.

"My boys" Anne cooed and picked up the one closes to her. "The one with blue eyes was born first." She looked down at her first son in her arms. "William, William Tudor Prince of Wales."

"And the other shall be Henry The IX Duke of York" Henry said kissing his son on the forehead.

"Mommie" A little girl said.

"Elizabeth" Anne almost yelled "when did she get here"

"I have her brought to court at the birth of her brothers." Henry said helping the two year old up on the bed. "Look at us, we are all here as one happy family."

Henry looked around to each one of his children. He was a very happy man now, he had four beautiful children, a wife that delivered on her promise and two heirs to carry on his name and England's thrown.

"I sent word to the King of France about our sons and I asked him to be their god father. Who would you like to be their god mother, Anne" Henry asked her.

"I would like our daughter the Lady Mary to be their god mother. It is only fair since my sister is the god mother of Elizabeth" She stated kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"I would be honored to be their god mother and older sister." Mary smiled at her before turning her attention to her little sister.

"I am organizing a celebration for when you are better for the birth of our sons My sweetheart." Henry stared at Anne fall in and out of sleep. "Marie will you take the boys and Elizabeth to the royal nursery"

"Yes father of course." She said picking up both of the boys and nodding to Elizabeth to follow her out if the room, leaving Anne and Henry to themselves.

"I will leave you to sleep my love. You look exhausted." He stood up beside her bed.

"Thank you my love" Anne smiled up at him

/

Henry walked quickly through the corridors, pulling Charles with him.

"I want you to organize joust and celebrations for the birth of my sons. I really have something to celebrate now Charles, Anne has done what she has promised me so I must celebrate." He patted Charles on the back before entering his chambers. "Of course It will be in a couple of months when Anne is better."

"Yes your Majesty, I well get right on that" Charles said bowing and left the King to himself.

Henry couldn't control himself, without any music he began dancing around the room as though he was the only one. But really he wasn't. Suddenly he stopped and looked through the curtains where is bed lay. A redhead lay sprung from end to end upon a bed of roses, completely naked.

"what are you doing here." He stopped mid stride and moved the curtains. "You're not supposed to be here."

"I thought you would want to see me after all this time." She smiled running her hand up her naked body.

"Get out of my bed" He demanded.

""Don't you miss me" She smiled at him.

"I'm not joking Kitty" Henry yelled grabbing her by her arm and yanking her from the bed. "Your cousin just delivered me two sons and I am going to keep my promise to her and you are not part of that promise."

Yanking her arm away from his grasp, she dressed herself slowly making sure that Henry watched her. She wanted him to want her, to love her like he does her cousin. Should she tell him now or later but she summoned all her courage and looked at him before she left.

"Why are you still here" He asked

"I wanted to tell you something" She said letting her hands rest on her still flat stomach.

"Well spit it out, nothing could ruin this day." He grinned at her

"I'm pregnant with your child.

/

Okay I know I left that as a cliff hanger but I will post chapter when I am done with it. I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed, oh and by the way the review button is still below this.

Review, Review and review!


	7. Chapter 7

I would like to thank everyone for the patients with me because I have been doing 12 hour days at my job and I have been kicking my own ass for not writing. But I will make chapter 8 within the next week.

Okay, on with the show.

**Lacrymosa**

**Christmas Celebrations**

**December 23 1534**

"Announcing, the King Henry and Queen Anne." A page boy yelled into the great hall, silencing everyone that had come to the celebrations.

Anne averted her eyes from her husband to look at the midwives holding her children. William, Henry and Elizabeth had been brought to court from Hatfield a week before. Since the twins have been born Henry have been giving Anne the world. Allowing her to do whatever she chooses with the children and herself. Her boys were her savoir and always will be.

"Are you happy my love" Henry asked drawing her back to reality while helping her onto her throne.

"I'm the most happy" She smiled back at him, "I have a faithful husband, three beautiful children and a Kingdom that finally excepts me."

Smiling henry sat down next to her, an began to look around the room. He was worried, more worried than he should be. Kitty announced two months ago that she was pregnant with his child none the less. What was he to do, put her away as he did Bessie or should he keep her as his wife's lady in waiting. No it would be too risky and he could not have that. He hated this, trying to decide without Anne there to help. But this was a situation that should not have anything to do with her. She would never trust him at all if he told. His best friend was still in the dark about all this.

"Hunny" Anne said shaking his hand trying to regain his attention.

"What dear." He asked pulling himself from his thoughts to pay attention.

"I asked do you like your gift" She said glancing at the goblet that the man was carrying.

"It's beautiful, my love" He pulled her into a short kiss in front of the entire court. As Anne pulled back, she blushed, it had been a while since he had shown her affection in front of the entire court let alone her ladies.

"My lord" She smiled before turning back to the festivals that had begun.

"Will you excuse me my love, I must speak with Charles." Henry kissed her hand and left.

?/

"Charles could I have a word please." Henry asked looking behind him to see if he was following him. The page boy closed the door leaving them two alone.

"What is wrong Your Majesty." Charles asked looking at Henry with a concerned expression.

"Remember with Anne was in her lay in and I took a mistress."

Charles nodded.

"Well she came to be two months ago and told me she was pregnant. I can't tell Anne. She would never trust me again. I promised her that if she delivered me a son I would stop all this nonsense with these females." Henry raced through his words franticly.

"Who was your mistress if I may ask" Charles took a step towards him.

"It was her Lady in waiting and her cousin. Kitty" Henry stuttered.

"Would you like Master Cromwell and I to take care of it." Brandon asked raising one eye brow.

The King nodded.

?/

Queen Anne looked at herself in the mirror for the eighth time. Tonight she did not feel right, as though something bad was going to happen to her or her husband. A sad thought struck her brain and she began to cry. Lady Mary rushed to her side, trying to comfort her stepmother the best she could.

" Oh mother it will be alright" Mary whispered the words to her and she left Anne soft underneath her.

"Oh Mary" She cried wrapping her arms around her and began weeping some more. "I fear something is going to happen to me"

Mary drew back and stared at Anne. "Nothing is going to happen to you, you are the Queen of England and my father loves you. He loves you even more now since you delivered my brothers."

Nan bowed before entering the chambers to her Lady.

"My Lady, your brother is here to see you" She said

"Send him in will you." Anne kisses Mary on the hand before standing up to receive her brother.

"Is it true" George yelled pushing past Nan.

"Is what true" She asked baffled.

"Father told me this night that the King and you have arranged a suitable marriage for me." He looked from Anne to Mary. "Lady Mary."

"Your Grace" She said nodding her head a little in his direction.

"Father wants to see you married and I suggested to the King what he wanted and Henry found you a match." Anne watched him pace in front of her.

"Jane Parker, she was a lady in waiting to the Dowager Princess and she was a pain in the arse back then too. What makes you think that I want her as a wife, she is a horrible being of a woman." He wiped the sweat from his brow. "I would rather marry the Lady Mary" He whispered.

"What was that George." Anne tuned him back in for a moment.

"Nothing, I shouldn't have come and bothered you with my ranting. Forgive me but I will leave you now" He glanced at a blushing Lad Mary before leaving his sister with her Ladies.

Mary turned towards the fire before grabbing at her gown. She had heard what he had said. He would rather marry her, under what criteria did he think that he was noble enough to marry her. She was the Kings daughter. In the back of her mind she knew that this day would have to come. That she would have to marry, but she didn't want him to think that she would want too. Besides he is betrothed to Jane Parker, who was by far much prettier that she.

"Lady Mary are you alright" Anne asked.

"I'm fine your majesty, I just feel a little ill is all." She looked up at her.

"You may retire to your chambers if you'd like." Anne smiled.

"Thank you, Your Majesty" Mary curtsied before leaving.

?/

Henry paced inside his chambers. A week ago he had asked Cromwell and Suffolk to take care of a problem for him and they have yet to alert him on any of the progress on anything.

"Your Majesty, the Duke of Suffolk is here to see you." A page boy announced

"well don't just stand there like an idiot, send him in." He said quickly standing from him chair. In his hand Charles held a light blue sash.

"Your Majesty" He bowed and stood.

"well is the problem solved." Henry asked

"She said she would live excluded from everyone that knows her, so that they may not think so low of her." He reported "I have personal moved her to the lower countries, in one of my estates that her uncle will keep up for her till the bastard is born than she is to be shunned and send to France and the child will go to a random family. Unless she loses the child."

"Thank you, I am very pleased with this news." He smiled, "you may leave."

The page boy ushered the Duke out as Henry sat down smiling to himself.

"who was she" He heard jerking his head up to peer into his inner chambers as Anne stormed into the outer chamber. "You lied to me" he watched her chest heave with anger, "you told me that you were loyal to be while I was in confinement. Your lied to me. I heard everything that you two had said."

"Anne please calm down." He said standing and pulling her into his arms, but she pushed him away. "You promised me that you wouldn't."

"I had her before you went into confinement though" He pleaded.

"Before, so four months ago" She yelled before straightening her head up and retrieving her calmness. "I was coming to tell you that as of yesterday the doctor said I was able to be a full wife to you since it has been two and a half months since the twins were born, but after what I heard tonight I don't think I can lay with you." She turned and left leaving a stunned Henry behind.

/?

Hatfield.

Elizabeth stood in her tippy toes to peer into her brothers basinet. Since her brothers had moved into her home she has been nothing but joy. Looking up she seen her lady in waiting, Ashley pick up William and sit on the floor next to her. Sitting like a lady, Elizabeth held out her arms as he was placed into her lap. She smiled, he was so small compared to her and she loved holding him.

"William" She stated in her child like voice. "I'm your sissy" her smile widened as he opened his eyes and began making cooing noises at her. "I love him Lady Ashfee"

"I love him too princess" Ashley looked up at the door. "what is it."

"Lady Bryan has ordered you to accompany the Princess and Prince William to Whitehall, there is a carriage waiting for you outside and the prince and princess things are already on their way."

Lady Ashley took the babe from his sister before standing up.

"What has happened." Ashley asked.

"Prince Henry the 9th has caught the sweating sickness"

/?

OK Ok OK don't kill me this is an important part in the whole story. But I had a bad case of writers block. And I do love all you guys I really do and I am very sorry for making you wait so long for a update, but believe me, work is slowing down and I will have more time to write so you will get a update ever Thursday or Friday.

Please review


	8. Chapter 8

I would like to thank those so far who have reviewed. Last chapter I had a serious case of writers block and work was killing me, which meant I didn't have a lot of time to work on it, but I am here now and I will be uploading chapters as I write them.

So, here we go again.

**Lacrymosa**

**December 28 1534**

Queen Anne sunk to the floor holding her chest. She looked down at the floor with tears. Today she was told by a page boy that her son, her baby boy, her savoir had the sweating sickness. Something she had fought long ago before her Queenship. She knew what it was like to be that sick, to feel the pain and not having hope or know when she will get better.

"And what about my daughter and the Prince" She asked

"They are on their way as we speak." He spoke.

"What caused it" She asked standing up as she wiped the tears away.

"It seems his wet nurse had the sickness and had not realized it. She blamed herself as she perished." He said waiting for the Queens wrath.

"Has the King been told."

"No your Majesty, I was told to tell you first." He answered her.

"I will tell the King, you may leave." She said dismissing him.

Quickly slipping her slippers on, followed by her two trusted Ladies, she left her chambers in search for the King.

?/

Henry looked up at the door to the room he was bored in. He had been in the Privy meeting for what seemed like a forever. His thoughts wondered from every which way about what had conspired last night with Anne. He was coming to bed him and he blew it. Not only did she find out that he had impregnated his mistress, but she found out in the worse way. By walking in while him and Suffolk was talking about how to rid himself of her. What an idiot he had been, just as him and Anne were on good terms he went and messed it up by doing something as horrible as this. He stared at Master Cromwell, he was rambling on about the monasteries that were not abiding by his new act of supreme head of the Church and he wanted to ran sack them and make them forfeit everything to his crown.

"Well Your Majesty." Cromwell asked

"Do what you like with the monasteries that will not except me, but I have another matter." He waved his hand in the air, indicating that he was ready to go on. "I would like you to find suitors for my daughter, the lady Mary. She is old enough to be married and I would love to see her walk down the aisle to someone." He smiled

"As you wish, your Majesty." Cromwell nodded his head, but stopped when he and the others heard a commotion outside the door. Henry's smiled faded as Queen Anne entered the chamber with more tears in her eyes.

/_here we go again/_ Henry thought as he and the other gentlemen stood to bow to her.

"Your Majesty" They all said.

"Sweetheart, what is wrong." He asked.

"Our son, my boy has the sweating sickness." She cried.

"All of you are dismissed" Henry yelled

Quickly Henry was at Anne's side, pulling her into a sweet embrace and running his fingers through her hair to sooth her. Slowly pale arms wrapped around his waist as everyone filed out.

"which one" He asked fighting back the tears.

"Henry" She cried "Our smallest, our baby."

"What about the others." He pulled her back to look at her face. "What about our prince and the princess."

"They are on their way here," She pulled away from him. "it was his wet nurse. She had the sickness and didn't realize it and she transferred it to our son. Is she was still alive I would have her cropped at the neck."

"Anne don't speak such angry things as this moment. We must be strong for our son and pray that he remains alive. He is a fighter like his mother." Henry touched Anne's face gentle, wiping away a tear with his thumb.

"I forgive you" She said before kissing him sweetly. "About everything, I understand you were trying to rid of the problem yourself by not wanting me to find out. I don't blame you, but please let the child live. It was not its fault."

"Thank you my Queen" He kissed her forehead before pulling back into an embrace. The sound of a knock alerted Henry that they were not alone. "enter"

A page entered. "Your Majesties. The Prince of Wales and The Princess have arrived"

"Please have the cooks prepare a feast, we shall dine alone with them." Henry announced. "And start sterilizing the palace please."

"At once" The page left.

?/

Princess Elizabeth looked up at her Lady still holding her brother. Her legs and bottom was numb from sitting in the carriage all the way to Whitehall without any stops. Her piercing blue eyes glared at everything that was happening. The drapery was being taken down and being replaced with others. People were franticly running around with what smelled horrible. Everyone who had noticed her, stopped to bow and say Princess or your highness. But she smiled back not really understanding what they were meaning. At the end of the great hall, she looked up to see her mama and papa. Kat-Ashley let go of her arm and watched as Elizabeth ran to her mother.

"Mama" Elizabeth squealed as Anne twirled her around the empty room.

"My son" Henry smiled taking the Prince from her arms and kissing him on the forehead. " Lady Ashley I have sent my most trusted doctors to my other son. I can let anything happen to my Duke of York. Let us pray that he recovers. Did Lady Bryan not accompany you."

"No mi-lord she did not. She was to worried that the other two would become infected so she sent us in this cold weather to you." She bowed a little

"Will you join us for supper, Lady Ashley" Anne asked kissing Elizabeth on the cheek.

"I would love that, Your Majesty"

?/

Later that night Anne lay awake in her bed. She prayed very hard that her son would fight this sweat. Henry had locked down the castle till the outbreak was over. He always had a fear of it, of any disease for that matter. She rolled over away from the fire. Her body yearned to hold her little boy. In the crook of her elbow where he fit perfectly against her bosom.

"Anne" A voice whispered.

She sat up to see henry at the end of her bed. "Henry"

"May I" He gestured towards the empty spot next to her.

"you may lay with me whenever you please." She said moving the blanket back, allowing him to slip under the covers. He laid down and pulled her close.

"I've missed you like this." He said.

"I have as well." She smiled knowing that he couldn't see her. Slowly she slipped her hand over his thigh until cold fingers touched what made him jump.

Henry glanced down at the back of her head. Yesterday the doctor took her of her restrictions and that she could bed him. He wanted to wait till the outbreak was done and over with but his body wanted her. To feel her underneath him is what he wanted and now was his chance. He laid Anne back on her pillows before removing his chemise.

?/

Lady Bryan didn't understand why this was happening. She had always kept her house so clean, clean enough where you could eat off the floor but now this. The Duke had come down with the sweat. Three weeks ago she would of thought that her head would be on the chopping block for letting this happen. As of yesterday the Doctor had said the Duke was starting to show signs he was fighting for his life and he was becoming healthy. Who would of known that a three month old would be fighting to stay alive. She smiled, he really was the King and Queens child, the looks of his father and the strength of his mother who had survived this as well. He was a strong boy. She sat down and began writing to the king, telling him that his son was showing signs of fighting off the sweat. Handing the finished letter to the page boy she nodded and he left.

/?

Henry watched as Anne sat in the floor of the royal nursery with their son in her arms and their daughter showing her the toys she had received. He loved to stay in the shadows and watch, especially moments like this moments he never had the chance to witness with Katherine. A smile was brought to his face when Anne leaned down and gave their sleeping boy a kiss on the forehead and told him that she loved him with all her heart. The love he had for her and their children overwhelmed his heart.

"Sweetheart" He said in a calm voice, walking in from the dark to where Anne and the children were. "A letter had come from Hatfield." He sat down next to her on the floor.

"Please do not tell me its bad news." She started heaving her chest as to cry.

"No, it is all good. The duke of york is showing signs that he is fighting the sweat. Our boy is going to live Anne." He smiled and pulled her closer to kiss him.

"That is such good news. I am happy that our boy will make it." She said looking down at William. "When are you sending the children back."

"Next week, I want him to be completely healthy before I send them. Don't want any of the others to catch it do we."

"No" She laughed.

There was something he hadn't heard in three weeks, Anne laughing. She put up such a front when something was going wrong and that is why he loved her so.

"I had Cromwell start inviting people back to court, I think three weeks has been enough time for everyone to get their affairs back in order. Later if you wouldn't mind I would like to speak with you of the lady Mary." He stood up.

"As you wish." She nodded her head and smiled as he left her alone with the children.

/?

Cromwell rushed like a mad man sending letter to this person and to this person, inviting them back to court since the outbreak was over. He did have to admit that being alone all this time did help him get the kingdom straightened out. The criminals were being put to death and the treasury was over filled with the goods from the monasteries. Sir Richard Rich was the first man he had written to come back. His man being is right hand man he had too. He had also come up with one suitors for the lady Mary. Some of which he didn't think the king would approve of. He laughed to himself, he had even put down a poet and a musician. He looked up in time to see the King stroll into his office.

"Your majesty." He bowed

"Do you have to list you were to make me" He asked

"Yes I do" He picked up the piece of parchment and handed it to the king.

"Thank you Mr. Cromwell." He grabbed it and left.

/?

Two of Anne's ladies followed her down the great empty hall to the Kings chambers on the other side of the castle. She never really understood why he wanted to be this far from her. Earlier that same day he had wanted her to come to him so they may talk about the lady Mary and she was willing to oblige. Waving the page boy off and her ladies she entered Henrys privy chamber to see the table lined with her favorite fruit and others she did not recognized.

"wow" She said closing the door.

"I wanted it to be like we use to be." He emerged from his private chamber. "Where we could sit and talk about whatever we want and not feel harsh towards one another. Please sit and enjoy yourself."

She didn't want to admit it, but here lately she has been craving fruit and other odd things for her taste. But she had gotten her monthly course and could not think of herself pregnant. Even though she wouldn't mind herself that way. She looked at each piece and finally decided on a apple.

"I want to discuss a good marriage for Mary." He sat down. "I in my head have already decided on the man but I would like you to brake it too her gently because she has become ever so close to you. Well actually you are close to both people." He smiled and took her hand, bringing to his lips and kissing her fingers. He stood up still holding her hand and helped her up. The grin on his face made her feel something she hasn't felt in a while and she wanted it. He lead her to his inner chamber and closed both doors before he started unlacing her.

/?

Later that evening once Henry had escorted her back to her rooms and the talking and everything was over she had Madge summon her brother to her, for their was something mighty inportmant she must discuss with him. Quickly she had changed and made sure she looked presentable before allowing him in.

"What is it Anne, is something wrong" He asked once he was allowed to come in.

"No nothing wrong, but I do have urgent news" She gestured for him to sit as nan brought him some wine. "I think I may be pregnant but im not sure. I have had this weird craving for apples, which is the same craving I had with Elizabeth."

"Have you bled this month" he asked

"I think I did. I will not know for sure until next month." She smiled "The King has voided your marriage to Jane parker and has said you to marry another."

"Who" He asked in a angered voice and stood up.

"He is making you the Duke of Wilkshire and granting you more lands and pounds a year." She said

"Who still haven't told me who it is" He yelled.

"You are to marry The Lady Mary at the King and Queens pleasure." Anne Smiled before dismissing him.

/?

Wow this is by far the longest chapter I have written. If you have any suggestions like if she should be or not be let me know. Thank you

Please review, I love reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

_I would personally like to thank from the bottom of my heart, QueenBee10, DraculaLover99, the dark euphie, fangbanger1223, LeftWriter224, undesirable1, LoverandaFighter and everyone else that read this story but does not review. This chapter I will be skipping a few months which would make it late spring. _

_So without further to do, Chapter Nine._

**Lacrymosa**

**May 1535**

(**Mary's POV)**

Slowly I opened my eyes to see a maid prodding the fire that was burning out. I groaned and rolled away from her. Everyone knew what today was, how I am to marry George Boylen. Months ago I had protested to my father begging him to allow me to marry anyone but him but he assured me that I was marring him. Queen Anne had assured me that none of this was her idea and that Master Cromwell had made the list and my father chose the man.

"Lady Mary it's time to wake up" The same fire maid had whispered, pulling back the blankets.

Sitting up I wiped my eyes and waited for the bath water to be poured. Anne had told me that my father has created a huge celebration for my wedding, and since I am his first, he thought about putting me back in the line of secession after my sister and any other female that Anne gives him. It took all the strength I had to not to cry for I selfishly wanted to be put in front of my sister, but I didn't except my father's offer. As of now I am still Lady Mary an soon I'm going to have a new title, Mary Boylen, Duchess of Wiltshire. After my bath, my maids dressed me in a pure white gown that hugged my figure unlike all the other gowns I wore. The door to my chambers opened a hour later to reveal my father standing there smiling at me.

"Mi-lord" I say bowing slightly to him.

"Oh Mary no formals today, please call me father." He said pulling me back up to face him. "You look just like your mother. She would be so proud of you on this day."

"How's the Queen, I have not seen her in a week is she alright" I ask

"That's another reason why I am here earlier than I'm supposed to be. Anne is three months pregnant."

"That's good news father" I smile at him, knowing that they have been trying for a while. "I'm happy for you"

"Are you ready" He asked me pulling my vial over my face.

"As ready as I will ever be" I fake a smile and take his hand so he may lead me out of my chambers.

?/

The chapel had been made ready the night before and it was now full of nobles and of course the person Mary did not want to see. George was waiting down at the end where the priest was and he was smiling at her. Not the smile he usually pulled on the ladies he was trying to bed. Inside her she felt something spark. Like a flame that made her feel good and she liked this feeling. The smile on her face widened as her father walked her down to the other man.

"Take good care of her George" Henry said handing his daughters hand to him.

"As you wish, Your Majesty" George smiled and took Mary's hand before turning to the priest.

From behind her, Henry had nothing but a smile on his face. He knew that one day his little pearl would marry and give him grandchildren. For a month he did not know who he was going to marry her off to, till Anne suggested her brother. Even though he knew that George was already betrothed to Lady Jane Parker his distant cousin but Anne stressed that George did not want to marry someone such as her. So he decided on George, he was fine man, being Anne's brother he already knew him and respected him, so why not marry is eldest daughter to him. The cathedral clapped as George took Mary into his arms and kissed her after their vowels. Henry felt proud of her at this very moment.

?/

Queen Anne looked up at her brother as he took her stepdaughters hand and led her to the middle of the room. The first dance between a husband and a wife was the most important part of their marriage. Even though her and henry did not have a dance or a celebration as wonderful as this, she still enjoyed it though.

"Do you think they will be happy as we are" Henry asked pulling her from her thoughts.

"I believe they will be." She smiled at him.

"I have been thinking" He stated

"About what my love" She grabbed his hand and kissed it lightly.

"I have been thinking about bringing our children back to court for a while." Henry smiled at her. "And I know how much our children love their mother and me oh course. I haven't seen my Sons and Daughter for a while now and I hear that both boys are trying to walk."

"Oh henry that would be wonderful and it would make me so happy." Anne pulled him into a kiss. "I do miss our children with all my heart and I do hear that as well. Lady Bryan sends me weekly updates about our Prince and Duke. She also reports that Elizabeth can sing a whole song in French and not make a mistake."

"That's wonderful dear." He smiled at her. "Would you care to dance with me."

"Don't I always" She smiled and walked with him to the middle of the great hall.

/?

George pulled Mary into a kiss one last time before he left her to her Ladies. The wedding night was always the most important part of a wedding he was told as a child. His father told him that it always showed how it was going to be for the rest of your life. For he did not know how Mary was going to react to him or if she would want to do it at all. He knew she was a shy woman and her virtue was something she cherished. He waited there at the end of the bed till she came out in nothing but a chemise.

"Husband" She bowed to him

"Wife" He smiled "I understand Mary if you do not want to take part in this."

"No I want to be a wife and a mother as well as I can be. im doing this because I want too, not because I have too." She crawled into bed and patted the spot next to her for George.

"As you wish." He said and crawled into bed with her.

?/

"Mary looked amazing in her dress of white." Anne spoke placing a card down in front of henry, later that night in his chambers.

"She did. Looked just like her mother when she married me." He laughed a little. "I was thinking about putting her back in the line of secession behind Elizabeth and any other daughter that you may give me."

"That would be a fatherly gesture, and it would show her that you still care for her and recognize her as your daughter even if she is a bastard." Anne smiled and turned all her cards over "A royal flush."

"Have I gotten lousy at this game" Henry asked.

Anne shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, you have been so busy lately with court and everything, you haven't had much time to play with me."

"would you like to take an afternoon walk with me tomorrow after you nap." He asked lightly taking her hand in his.

"I would love too, your majesty." She nodded her head. "If you will excuse me henry, I am quite tired."

"Of course, its late and you need to rest for the sake of the child." He smiled down at her stomach.

Henry lightly kissed her before her ladies escorted her back to her chambers. He let his pages dress him in a chemise before crawling into bed. He was happy that Anne was pregnant again, he just didn't like the waiting. He was thrilled when Anne had delivered him his boys. He had a heir, two to be exact and he would do anything for them. He also had Mary and Elizabeth. He even had to admit that he was proud of them both it was a fatherly thing.

/?

Morning came to quickly for Mary, as she rolled over away from the sun. Last night had been nothing like she expected. Her inner thoughts of George was that he was a crazy man in between the sheets, not the gentle man he had been to her. She moved her hand out to touch him but only found an empty bed where he was supposed to be. He must have let her sleep in while he went to a privy meeting. She laid back, starring at the ceiling till a maid came in.

"Lady I'm your new maid that your father has appointed and once your dressed, he would like you to meet him in his privy chambers" She bowed and stayed till Mary sat up.

"May I ask your name." Mary stood from her bed.

"Lady Kat" She said pulling the chemise over Mary's head and began washing her with a wet cloth.

"well Lady Kat, welcome to my services." Mary smiled at her.

?/

Henry looked up with at Anne. She was glowing today and he didn't know why until she reached for an apple for the third time. She had become fond of apple, when she was carrying Elizabeth. Anne bit into the apple as Mary was announced. She bowed to both of them before sitting on the other side the table.

"Father you said you wanted to see me" Mary smiled and nodded her head to Anne.

"Yes I'm glad you came I thought you would like to rest after a wild night." He chuckled making Mary blush.

"Henry that is not appropriate" Anne scowled him.

"Please forgive." He said summoning Master Cromwell to the table and laid a piece of parchment in front of her.

"what is this"

"you tell her Anne" Henry said grabbing her hand.

"No you can" She said taking another bite of apple.

"What lies in front of you is an act that will allow you back into the Secession behind Elizabeth and any other girl Anne gives me." He smiled

"So I'm going to become" She gasped and clutched her gown "But father I…..

"Your new title is Princess Mary" Henry said pulling Anne's hand in for a kiss. "Welcome back to the Family.

/?

Okay I know this seems like a shitty chapter but I needed to get this out of the way. Any besides the good chapters are yet to some and some shit it going to hit the Fan. And the next chapter will be longer of course and a time jump. Happy reading, And please Review.


	10. Chapter 10

I would like to thank all those who have reviewed, next chapter will be a shout out chapter as well. And I am hoping to have a bunch. All so there was a part in chapter nine that I didn't mean to repeat and I went and fixed it, so if you haven't reread chapter nine it okay, there is just a different problem there.

On with the show.

**Lacrymosa**

**July 1535**

Early morning Anne shot out of bed as she felt something roll down her inner thigh. _"Oh please"_ She thought reaching down to touch between her legs. With her eyes shut tight she pulled her hand back from underneath the blankets as more hot liquid trickled down. She knew what that feeling was, even though she only had felt it once. Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes to see bright red on the tip of her fingers.

"Nan" She yelled "Marie"

The lead ladies in waiting ran to their mistress side as Marie sent for a midwife. Once the midwife arrived she laid Anne back so that she may have a look. Tears fell from Anne's eyes as she held on to her sister, who was watching the midwife. Anne did not want this; silently she prayed that the child was fine and that it was just a scare. _"Please be just a scare' _Anne prayed hard. "_Please."_

?/

In the early hours of morning Henry was awoken by a page who said lady Madge was waiting for him. Throwing on his coat he rushed to meet her.

"What is it" He yelled "Is it Anne is she alright."

"No your Majesty" She bowed deep. "The Queen has miscarried. I am so sorry, mi-lord."

"Take me to her" He said in a sad voice.

Henry's chest heaved in sadness; he knew that they had tried for a while to have this baby. And now they won't be having one. Five months always seemed like a horrible month for Anne. No matter how hard they tried to keep her unstressed or in a happy state it never seemed to work, it must be from her being a Queen. He didn't know what was causing it and he didn't like it. Upon arriving to the queens chambers he seen her ladies rushing around her room, washing the sheets that she stained and checking on their mistress from time to time. He peered into her bed chambers. She was crying facing away from the fire and was clutching a pillow in her hands while her sister rubbed her back and whispered kind words at her back.

"Why me lord" She sobbed, "All I wanted to do was give the king another child. They say its cause I'm cursed."

"Anne you will become pregnant again." Marie assured her "You're not cursed.''

He watched Anne turn over to stare at her sister. "How am I not? I know what everyone says about me. I know some do not like me as Queen. Why would one not spread rumors about me?"

"I'm just saying though, miscarrying one child is not that bad."

"That was my second" she said through tears "I've miscarried two of the kings' children. My sons were going to be one as well if Queen Claude had not given me a tonic that would help. I could be dead or worse."

"What could be worse Anne?"

"Henry could have me replaced."

"He can't replace you" Marie said hugging her sister. "You have him the Prince and Duke what he wanted, that he needed. He loves you Anne, he always will."

"what was the child" Henry said entering her chambers alarming them both, Marie bowed to him.

"It was a boy" She said looking away from him hoping he had not heard the conversation between her and her sister.

"Was there any chance of being able to save it." He asked her.

"The midwife tried but there was no amble. He was already half way out when I woke." Anne said before she burst in to tears once more.

"I will talk with you when you are well" Henry said in a harsh voice and left.

"Everything will be alright" Marie pulled her sister in her arms as Anne began to cry harder.

?/

**Late October 1535**

From across the room, Henry stared at the enchanting lady in Tudor green that called herself his wife. She was dancing with Mark Smeaton, her new musician that the poet had introduced to her. As of now they were at Richmond palace and their children were to be arriving in the morning. He hadn't seen his children in over a year and he missed them terribly after what happened almost four months ago. Anne had changed after that night, she was different and he couldn't put his finger on why she was acting this way. She seemed to dance and sing when he wasn't around but once he came into view she became cold and distant. Was it the loosing of the child that made her this way? He missed her.

"What is wrong, henry" Charles asked "I haven't seen you this way since your mother died. God bless her soul."

"It's Anne" Henry said "She has changed since the miscarriage and I don't know why."

"Maybe you need to show her" Charles smiled and gulped down in wine.

"Show her what" He asked looking at Charles with a curious face.

"May I speak freely" Charles asked.

"Oh course you may" Henry said

"Maybe you should show her that even though she miscarried, you still love her. Yes I know it was a sad time for the both of you but understand this. She will keep becoming more and more distant if you do not do something about it." Charles said smiling

"Even for a drunken man you know how to set me in the right path Charles." Henry drank the last bit of his wine. "Mary wrote me a letter from Wiltshire saying she is with child. I couldn't be more proud of her."

"You will be a good grandpa" Charles joked

"Oh shut up." Henry huffed.

?/

**December 1535**

Anne hiked up her shirt as she drunkenly danced with her ladies one late night in her room. With her brother back at court, she has been hearing more and more rumors about her. She doesn't understand why people could be so cruel. She has been nothing but a kind and loving Queen to England's people and this realm so why now. Two days ago she summoned her brother mostly to congratulate on becoming a father but she started rambling about things not known to him. He shook her violently and told her to start acting like a lively Queen and then left her there in her bed chambers. Only Madge had seen that she had raised her sleeve where he shook her.

Anne knew that she had been distant from Henry. And she was not sorry for it either. A miscarriage changing a woman and having two children leak from you as though you are damaged roof. She couldn't take it; she didn't want to think about having another at this moment. She didn't want it. Tonight she was feeling music, inviting Sir Henry Norris, brenton and others who are her closest friend, plus her ladies to her chambers. She decided to throw a small get together. Henry went to bed drunk or at least that is what she was told. But for tonight she wanted to forget all that has happened and do as she pleased and dancing was it.

"That's it Lady Sheldon." She smiled and left them to their own dance as she began dancing and jumped into another man's arms as he turned her around. Henry burst through the door and the music and everyone came to a silent halt. Henrys eyes looked around the room as he made his way over to Mark.

"Play a Volta" Henry said drinking the last bit of wine before throwing the cup somewhere.

Anne moved to the middle of the room as did her husband. Bowing to each other before hand the music began. Eyes watched as the King and Queen who had not had contact with one another for quite some time dance a passionate Volta in the Queens chambers. Once the show was over and Henry had Anne panting on the floor, Anne's ladies shooed everyone out of the room as henry drug the Queen into her inner chambers. Moans and groans were being heard from the other side of the curtain as well as cloths being ripped and torn.

?/

Anne looked down at Henry as she grinded on his pelvis. It had been months since she had had him this way and she missed it. She wanted this she wanted another child in her belly. She understood what happened last time but she was willing to take a chance again. She missed having life grow inside her.

"AWWWWWW" Henry yelled and jerked up into her once last time. Lingering for a moment Anne pushed down one more time before crawling off him and laid down beside him. Once her breathing returned to normal she looked over at henry and found that he was asleep.

"So much for that one" She whispered.

"I'm not asleep." He said opening his eyes to glare at her. He had been waiting for this moment for months. To finally be alone with her and to take out all the frustration that he had been building up over the months. In anger he forced her down on the bed and lifted her dress. Liking this game he played she fought him back wrapping her legs around him as he entered her forcefully. All night they played this game, who was going to dominate the other and by morning they both slept soundly way into the afternoon hours.

Henry woke first, opening his eyes to see the back of Anne's bed head. Last night in his eyes had been wonderful even though they were trying to fight one power over the others it was still fascinating. Getting up out of bed, he stretched and grabbed his cloths before exiting through their jointed hall way back to his own chambers. He was greeted by Master Cromwell standing at his privy table looking over some parchments.

"Master Cromwell, what do I own this pleasure?" Henry said as a couple of pages began to dress him.

"My men had some of the monasteries searched yesterday afternoon and what they found could have sent them all to the tower."

"Well"

"Even though you have been named the head of the Church of England these monasteries have been upholding the catholic faith and refuse to accept the reformed faith."

"Do whatever it is you must to make them see" Henry said as a young lad strapped his sword to his waist. "What other news is there Cromwell?"

"The ambassador of France will be visiting after the winter months to assure that the betrothal of your daughter to his second son is still strong and whatever news he may have from King Frances of course."

"Organize a banquet for him, for when he arrives and I would like you to be the host. Of course the Queen and I will hold our own celebration for when he arrives too and we would love to have a private meeting with him." Henry smiled as the last thing placed was his jewelry.

"Yes your Majesty." Cromwell said bowing before leaving.

"Summon Charles and Anthony." Henry demanded to a page boy

"Yes your majesty."

?/

{Queen's chambers.}

Anne looked at herself in the mirror while her sister brushed her hair. In her eyes, the night with henry even though he was drunk was great. A week before she had stopped her monthly bleeding so she knew that it must have taken especially since she laid there for what seemed like hours after he left with her legs in the air. Her ladies gave her concerned looks as they tended to her but she didn't bother with them. She knew that if she didn't get pregnant soon he would have her replaced or he would start looking for a mistress. She hated it when he took a mistress.

"Are you alright sister, you seem offly quite." Marie asked

"Just thinking is all. No need to be worried." Anne smiled back up at her.

"I heard that master Cromwell men destroyed some monasteries in the lower countries because they would not except the new faith. They ransacked everything and ever defiled the virgin Mary." Marie whispered in her sisters ear.

"who did you hear thing from" Anne spoke a little too loud.

"My husband; he works in master Cromwell's office." Marie said as her sister rose from her seat.

"Dress me now" Anne demanded.

?/

"The Queen" A page announced to Master Cromwell.

"Your majesty" He quickly stood from his seat to bow to her.

"Is it true that some of you men defiled a couple of monasteries in the lower country's a week ago" Anne asked

Anger rose up in Anne as he remained silent.

"I am the Queen of England you will answer me." She yelled grabbing ahold of his vest and pulling him closer to her.

"Yes they did. Only cause they would not except the new faith and recognize henry has the head of the church of England."

"That does not mean they must defile the monastery when it can be put to others uses, such as schools and nunneries." She said letting go of him making him stubble backwards. "You are too high handed Mr. Cromwell. I told the power to crush you, you mustn't forget that. You better watch yourself or ill have you cropped at the neck."

"Your majesty" he bowed as she left.

/?

Okay now I know this chapter did suck but you mustn't become Impatient. The next chapter is on its way. Now you see what kind of trouble is going to start. :}

Next chapter will out in a week from today or sooner. Depends what happening in my life.

Thanks for reading. Review Review Review.


	11. Chapter 11

Who will I be shouting out at today, let me see of yes there is, Miss fangbanger1223, Nicole lovely, and the one and only The Dark Euphie. I would also like to thank all those who put me on their alert list. Makes me smile when I open my email and see a bunch from this site. And yes the chapters will be getting long since there is only going to be 15 chapters, plus the drama is about to hit the fan as well. This chapter I will be introducing a new character so we prepared.

The Dark Euphie- I went back and fixed chapter nine, since you said that I had repeated a part.

So on with the Show!

**Lacrymosa**

**January 1536**

Master Cromwell looked down at the piece of parchment on his desk, he had matters to attend to with his majesty but as of now the King and his harlot was on their way to Richmond palace with their children for the winter season. He thank god that they would be gone for a whole another week. The matters of what was happening could wait. A week ago he had heard the Queen was pregnant again, which made him angry and he didn't know why. She already had three brats and one of them was the Prince and the Heir to Henrys throne. Personally he didn't want a Boylen on the throne and neither did half of England.

"Mr. Cromwell." A page interrupted his thoughts.

"What is it" He looked up at the boy.

"Ambassador Chapuys is here to see you." He said

"Please show him in." He groaned and sighed, not this man again.

"Master Cromwell." The Spaniard said sitting down in front of his desk.

"How may I help you Ambassador." Cromwell asked clearing his desk so he could rest his elbows.

"I have a letter from my master." He pulled out a parchment and placed it in front of him. "He says that he has been thinking since the death of his beloved Aunt and he would like to make a proposal."

"What is this proposal" He asked

"My master said he will accept the Kings' marriage to Anne Boylen and accept their children as legitimate if he diminishes Princess Mary's marriage to George Boylen and set her a proper marriage, like her mother would have wanted. And if she is put in front of any female that Anne gives the King. That would even mean Princess Elizabeth."

Cromwell chuckled.

"Do I amuse you" Chapuys asked

"No it's not that, it just his Majesty would never do that. He is not going to put his bastard daughter in front of the children he already has. And to diminish Princess Mary's marriage would leave her with a bastard."

"What do you mean leave her with a bastard?"

"It has been a while since you have been to court hasn't it." Cromwell sat back in his chair. "Mary is already in her fifth month of her pregnancy and I hear she grows bigger every day."

"Princess Mary is pregnant." He whispered.

"And she is very happy being Princess Mary and the Duchess of Wiltshire." Cromwell said looking at him.

"I will relay this to my master." Ambassador stood and nodded to Mr. Cromwell before leaving.

Chapuys had a million things running through his mind. It obviously had been a while since he had been at Henrys court. His heart began to ache when he thought of Princess Mary. She was pregnant and in her fifth month to be exact. Inside he knew King Henry would be displeased in the proposal now and would probably ignore the request all together. He turned down the secret corridor and looked up at the one person he wanted to see, brenton.

"Ambassador." He said

"Did you know the Princess Mary was in her fifth month?" He blurted

"Yes I did." He lowered his head.

"When is the King and Her supposed to come back" He asked

"Next week" He answered "They will be spending time at Richmond Palace than go to Hatfield to leave them there than come back to Whitehall."

"So within the week"

"Are the orders from Rome still the same" He asked

"Yes they are." Chapuys said "Kill the harlot and you will be welcomed into the kingdom of heaven."

"The sick wet nurse didn't work like I thought" He admitted "It just put a scare into the Kingdom and it didn't even kill the infant, he is still alive."

"Well do the best you can." Chapuys said looking around at the sound of commotion. "I must go."

/?/

Queen Anne glanced down at her daughter while walking through the main hall at Whitehall. The reason she was back early is cause Henry and her were arguing so she took Elizabeth and went back to Whitehall, where she knew she belonged. She knew Henry would be furious on why she left two days prier but she didn't care, being with her daughter made her world a lot bright that it was.

"Your majesty welcome back to court." Mr. Cromwell was the first to greet her. "Where is his Majesty"

"he will be here in a couple of days as of right now it only Elizabeth and I" She said looking around, " why is the palace filthy."

"I wasn't expecting your majesty back for a couple more days. Please forgive me." Master Cromwell said bowing to her and The Princess as they walked by.

"Momma why was that man shaking" she asked squeezing her mother's hand.

Anne knew why he was shaking, he was afraid of what she would tell the king when he arrived.

"No reason, come on sweetie." Anne smiled down at her and entered her chambers and sighed happily, home at last. Anne had her ladies undress her and pull a chemise over her head before they dressed Elizabeth for bed.

"Momma may I sleep with you and the baby" She asked in her big girl voice.

"Of course sweetie, That old fuddy duddy Lady Bryan isn't here so why not, go get into bed." She leaned down and kissed Elizabeth on the forehead.

/?

Henry looked over at the woman beside him. Her long brown hair cascading over bare back reminded him of Anne. Thinking of her even made him a little upset. Two days before, they argued because he had back lashed on his promise to her. He had been taking mistresses behind her back since November and she just now had the courage to confront him about it. He felt remorse when she came to him crying that night, she was dressed in a gown of blue and gold satin with her hair in a pearl crown. Quietly he rose from bed and sat next to the fire and asked a page to get Charles for him.

{flashback}

_Henry stared out the window as the door to his chamber opened slowly. With his back to the door he had not seen who came in, inside he was hoping it was the woman he had sir William Compton talk to for him. Looking back as the door closed his mood went dreary as he seen his wife instead. The one person he didn't want to see after what happened on the dance floor. Refusing a dance from the King, what a nerve she had. Slowly she walked to behind his chair and pressed her palms into the sides. His eyes averted from the window to the fire in one quick motion._

"_What" He said_

"_I would like to talk to you" She whispered._

"_About what" he asked not up at her._

"_Have you been taking mistresses" she asked very calm._

"_And if I have, what is it to you" he took a swig of wine._

_She looked at the floor as she went around the table and stood in front of him to gain more of his attention. "You promised me that you wouldn't take anymore."_

"_That was during your twin pregnancy." He spat_

"_I'm pregnant again, what makes this one any different." She said "No matter what they are your children inside me."_

"_Thank god for that huh" He groaned_

"_How may do you have, huh? Where do you keep them" She asked. "They say people like William and Anthony are-_

_Henry held up his fingers to silence her. "That's enough"_

"_No" She took a step towards him. "No, you told me that, you always told me that we should be truthful with one another, you said that it was the definition of love'_

"_Then here is the truth." He sat up a little straighter "You will shut your eyes and endure, like your bedders have done before you."_

"_How can you say that to me" Her chest heaved with anger. "And don't you know I loved you a thousand times for that Katherine ever did."_

_Henry shot up from his seat "AND DON'T YOU KNOW I CAN DRAG YOU DOWN AND QUICKLY AS I RAISED YOU." _

"_No you can't" She stepped even closer to him._

"_Why can't I" He said _

"_Because I've had two sons" She growled " Your two sons who are the Heir to your thrown and if you drag me down my boys come with me and you'll be left with nothing as always, you shitty tyrant." Anne pushed her way past him and out the door._

_{End flashback}_

Her words has hit him. When she left a page had announce she sent Lady Bryan back to Hatfield and she took Elizabeth with her to Whitehall. He was here with all the others except his family. The ones he always wanted to see and be around, how could he tell that. Was is Spite or was it something else he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He had summoned Charles a while back he just made it through the door.

"Are you alright your majesty." He asked

"want to go on a hunt tomorrow" He asked

"But it's snowing, Mi-lord" Charles looked through the window.

"Fresh tracks, we will be fine." He said " See you in the morn."

"As you wish your majesty" Charles said leaving him alone.

/?

Henry looked around that morning and seen Charles, Henry Norris, Sir Anthony and William come out in warm clothing as himself was. They all jumped on their horses and were off. By midafternoon the weather was becoming somewhat worse and Henry was the first to catch something all his men applauded as the hog fell on its side. Henry slid off his horse and finished it off by breaking its neck.

"we should be heading back, it will be getting dark soon" Charles Said looking up at the sky.

"Who lives around here." Anthony asked.

"My friend Sir John Seymour at Wolfhall" William said looking straight ahead.

Charles looked at Anthony and William before Henry got back on his horse.

"Then let's go, my feet are numb." He said following them.

The stable boys ran out quickly in the snow and grabbed their horses as the four men walked inside the home. Taking off there extra coats and all William ran into the dining hall.

"Sir john" He yelled "Sir John."

A balding man came out of the opposite door rubbing his hands together. "Who is it, who is yelling my name."

"Sir John" William smiled and hugged the man. "I brought a friend." He announced as Henry came around the corner. "Your Majesty this is Sir John"

"Oh yes I remember him he was at the field of gold when the French came" Henry said nodding his head so that he may rise.

"Father are you alright" A man yelled coming from the same way he did.

"It's alright son" Sir john said "The King has decided to come along for trip unexpectedly. This is my second son Edward."

"Edward." Henry nodded his head.

"I'll have rooms prepared" Edward said running back the same way he came out.

Later that night as the men sat around the huge table eating and exchanging war story's Henry looked up to see a woman peeking around the corner at them. He smiled and looked at Sir John.

"Who is that" He asked interrupting them mid-sentence.

All five men stood and William winked at Anthony which Charles seen, but did not say anything. The woman was dressed in a gown of white, with her wavy blonde hair down. Slowly she descended the stairs and stood next to her father.

'This is my daughter, Lady Jane Seymour." He said watching his daughter curtsy deeply.

Walking slowly henry held out his hands to her and helped her up, bringing her hands to his lips with a light kiss. "Lady Jane"

"Your majesty" She whispered.

"I would like you family to come to court." Henry said "I will place Jane as a lady in waiting to her majesty."

"that would be wonderful." Sir John said.

"_what a suck up" _Charles thought watching William and Anthony, he knew they were up to something, he just didn't know what it was.

?/

**Mid-March 1536**

Anne looked outside to see the last bit of snow covering the ground, placing a hand on her now four month belly she smiled to herself. Soon she would be able to go outside and be able to enjoy the sun and garden. She loved being outside when the flowers began blooming. It made her feel as though she was back at Hever and free from all this. Her brother had told her that Henry had taken three more mistress since he had been back at court, she didn't care no one could take her crown away or the one who was growing inside her. Her cravings have become worse since she started the fourth months. It was not apples or sweetmeats with was carrots. That's all she ever wanted was carrots, and since she is queen that is all she got. Henry had asked her pointless times to eat something besides carrots but it all made her sick. She hated throwing up.

Her brother told her that Mary had taken to bed rest after a scare on the six month mark. He was worried for her so she convinced Henry to dismiss him will after their child was born so he may be there to help her. A month ago she forgave her father and allowed him back to court, her brother told her it was a mistake but she needed him. Her ladies gossiped but she need the political gossip, Henry doesn't tell her much anymore.

"Your Majesty, your father is here to see you" nan announced.

" Please sent him in." She said still staring out the window. She heard his boots on the wood floor before she looked at him. "I want clearer windows."

"Excuse me" he laughed.

"I want clearer windows so I can see out better." She said looking at him. "The black bars are horrible and they make a wave. It's hard to see the garden with them like that."

"I'm guessing you are doing well with this one" He asked sitting next to her on the benched window.

"I'm doing fine papa." She looked at her stomach "Growing everyday"

"That's good news, but I have other news for you." He said looking around at her ladies and spotted Marie.

"Ladies you are dismissed" Anne announced and waiting for them to leave except Marie before she looked back at her father.

"Today at the Privy meeting, your husband added two more people. Thomas and Edward Seymour."

"Who are the Seymour's." She asked

"One replaced your brothers seat so I ordered him to return to the place so he may get it back." Thomas eyed his daughter as she was about to protest before adding. "The baby was born early, it was a girl."

"Why has he not wrote me a letter telling me. I could have sent the best-

"Henry has already sent the best doctor to her, you do not need to worry." He interrupted her and stood.

"God bless our niece's soul" Marie said.

"Be on your best behavior from now on. No more fighting with the King." He said.

"Yes father" Anne rolled her eyes as he left. "what do you know about the Seymour's" she asked Marie.

"I know they have two sisters Jane and Elizabeth. Edward first wife had an affair with his father so he divorced her and married some woman names Anne." Marie said sitting next her sister on the bench.

"I have a feeling I'm going to be getting a new lady" Anne groaned

"Still angry at the king?" she asked

"How could I not be angry at him." Anne stood up, pacing. "His nobles are helping with his whores."

"Even Suffolk" Marie asked

"I don't know. All I know is that something is about to happen but I don't know what."

"Your such a worry wart" Marie said leading her to the bed. "Rest a little an ill wake you before supper."

?/

George raced, once he got to Whitehall, down the corridors to his uncle's room to find his father and uncle talking amongst themselves. He closed the door and took a seat next to his father.

"So glad you could join us" His uncle said.

"a horse can only go so fast." He lied.

"Anyways as I was saying" His father said. "The Seymour's have been appointed to the privy council."

"why has Henry taken an interest in them."

"No one knows." Norfolk said "But the daughter is to be placed into Anne's house hold tomorrow evening."

"More drama." His father huffed

"Did you tell Anne" George asked.

"I see her earlier and no I didn't tell her."

"She won't be happy about this one."

"My only thought is that Henry has taking a liking to one of the daughters." His uncle mused.

"Only time will tell." Thomas said.

?/

Henry looked up at Anne as she entered his chambers for dinner that evening. To him she had been distant and he would like it wife back a little. She looked around before sitting down at the table. They once made love on that table, boy did she miss those days.

"How have you two been" Henry started the conversation first.

"we have been fine. Me on the other hand have been having horrible pains in my feet" She smiled.

"I'll send a shoe maker to you so he may make you some new ones for the pregnancy." He said as both of their plates were laid in front of them. Henry looked disappointed as she began playing with the meat. "It's not poisoned. It's been tasted." He picked up a piece and bit into it.

Slowly Anne placed the meat in her mouth and began to chew. She hated eating meat now a days.

"I heard your brother came back to court."

"Why didn't you tell me that my niece was born two months early." She asked

"The child lives so why should it matter."

"It should matter because even though it's my niece it's your granddaughter. Don't you think we should visit Mary and see how she is holding up." Anne said grabbing his hand. She let go of his hand when he did not answer her. She jumped when he harshly grabbed her hand.

"Leave those matters to me" He said only to grip harder when she was about to protest.

"yes your Majesty." She said and continued to eat.

?/

Edward guided his sister to the Queens chambers. She was dressed in a light blue gown with white gems on the bodice. She was nervous more than normal. She was told how Anne was to others.

"Do us proud Jane." He said kissing her forehead and nodded to the guard.

Jane walked into the Queens chambers only to have each one of Anne's ladies stare at her. She gulped as the door closed and a Burnett came into the chamber.

"You're the new lady" nan said "Jane"

"Um yes" She said in a quiet voice.

"You are not allowed to talk to her Majesty until she addresses you, do you understand" Nan asked.

{Anne's POV}

I sat the book down on my bed as I heard the door to my outer chambers open than close. I sent Nan to see who it was only to hear the name I didn't want to hear.

"Lady Jane" I heard Nan say.

I knew it. Henry had appointed her to my Ladies so that he could see her whenever he seen me. So really he wouldn't be seeing me at all, I knew something was going on and I didn't notice it till now. Henry had taken fancy to another woman and decided to put the whore in my ladies. The nerve of that man. Walking out of my bed chambers I looked at her. She was nothing special. Really plain if you'd asked me. She had long blonde hair and eyes of a sheep. The priest had told her to place her hand and swear that she would swear herself to be a good person while she was in my services. I huffed, if she was going to be a good subject in my services she should of stayed home.

This woman would be wearing my colors and in my house. She would know whatever I do and now I have to nice to her.

"I soluble swear" She said and stood there a lost puppy, not really a puppy, they were cuter, I almost laughed. She stared at the wall before glancing at me as I stood right in front of her. I could feel her shaking, be afraid you wench.

"Lady Jane" I say, wanting to wash that name out of my mouth as soon as possible. "You will be needing a gown of crème and slippers. I do not allow noisy shoes in my house hold. Nan will help you with everything. Report for your duties tomorrow morn."

"Yes your Majesty' She said bowing at my feet.

To me she was nothing but a peasant, a low woman who had nothing on me what so ever. I felt the baby stir inside me and I smiled. It had been a while since it had kicked and I loved this feeling. It made my body yearn to see my children. It had been a while.

"Nan" I say

"Yes Madam"

"Please send a letter to Hatfield, I would like to see my children."

/?

So what do you think? I think this is the longest chapter I have done thus far. I like being in Anne's Pov. And Poor Jane she has no idea what is coming her way.

Please review and all. I only had three shout outs, oh well hopefully I will get some better reviews this time. And I have a question,

What are the title that Thomas and Edward have because for the life of me I cannot think of what they are.

Review, review, review oh and Review.


	12. Chapter 12

Well I'm starting chapter 13 already; I'm on a role since this one is done already. I hope you enjoy the chapter, have fun reading.

Now on with the show.

**Lacrymosa**

**April 1536**

{Anne's Pov}

I rolled over for the fifth time that night; the baby has been giving me problems. I haven't been able to sleep right. It seems I cannot get comfortable in any position I lay. That blonde has been in my services for a while and I can't seem to shake the feeling that something is happening. Henry no longer visits me and when I go to see him; his pages always say he is not there. Yesterday while I was walking in the garden with my two most trusted ladies I seen the king but he ignored me. I wanted him to feel my belly for the child moves like there is no tomorrow. That tells me the child is strong.

Last month I seen my children, Elizabeth is becoming so much like me and her father. Her maids say she may be a girl but she has a heart of a man. She is like her father in every way. My little harry has begun to talk and carries himself the way he should even though he is not the Prince of Wales. Speaking of my Little William he is visiting court. Henry is bestowing new titles on him besides the Prince of Wales that he already has. I miss my children being with me so much. They are my life.

"Mi-lady" Nan said bowing to me.

"What did he say Nan" I ask sitting up.

"He said that he is busy and will not be spending the night in your bed." She bowed.

"Thank you nan, you may go" I laid back down touching my belly as the tears welled in my eyes. I was utterly alone. He has forsaken my bed for another. I heard from my father a couple of days ago that Master Cromwell has given his private chambers to the Seymour's, which caused some tension between me and Mr. Cromwell after I went and accused him of it. My father had inherited some of the monasteries that were raided and a few have been given to me so that I will shut up about it. Henry is tired of hearing me. He tells me to let him worry of matters of state, but I can't stand idly by and let this realm fall to the hands of Master Cromwell. Finally I shut my eyes and fell asleep.

?/

Henry stared at the broach that was to be delivered to his beloved Jane. Charles has been distant to him so he has been relying on Anthony to help him. To henry, Anne has been getting into matters in which she should stay out of. He used to love her, loved her so much he didn't care what the rumors were but now they were getting worse. Some say she has taken lovers in which his children would be from. He couldn't believe that until now. More and more were saying it now and with Master Cromwell saying it was from others he started to believe them. He wanted to love Anne like they use to. As in them being able to speak of whatever they wanted and being able to take one another's opinion without judgment. He wanted to go back but he couldn't. Thoughts of innocent Jane invaded his mind and he had to have her. He couldn't go a day without thinking about her. He stopped visiting Anne because he couldn't keep his eyes off of Jane and Anne began to notice. Every so often Henry looked up at the door; He jumped when it opened to revile Jane in a gown of blue satin and her brother and father behind her.

"Jane" Henry whispered stepping from his chair and slowly making his way towards her.

"Your Majesty" She said dipping into a low curtsy. She looked up to see henry standing before her. She gasped as henry sunk to the floor in front of her, making her blush. He touched her hands so gently and she wanted him to take her in his arms and never let go.

"Jane" He whispered kissing her forehead. "I ask to serve you. Like Lancelot served geuinerve."

She paused for a moment, weighing the pros and cons for this outcome. If she accepted than her family would be in favor and she as well. But if she declined, the King may be angry with her.

"Yes your Majesty" She said without realizing what she had really said. Henry lightly kissed her hands and left the broach in her hands before standing up and leaving her alone in his bed chambers. Jane's father motioned for her and she came with his command. The walk back to her chambers with her family was a short one. Quietly she sat on the bed while her brother and father looked at her.

"So he has offered to serve you." John smiled at her "That's great; you will be doing this family much good as along as you stay in his good graces."

"Father" Edwards grabbed his father's attention. "What if he grew to love her, think of the possibilities that could be laying the path for us?"

"What a minute, what are you talking about." Jane asked standing up.

"There are some who would like to see the queen replaced." John smiled

"Wait, you both think I should be Queen" Jane panicked. Inside she had never thought about that. All she cared for was Henry; he was such a kind man and a great King. That's all she really ever wanted was a good man to take care of her. She thought of the Queen. She was a powerful woman and could crush her with one glance. She didn't know what to do.

?/

Princess Mary looked up at Whitehall before glancing at her husband while he carried their child. She was such a wonderful baby, only crying for when she was tired or hungry. They named her Katherine after her mother. Anne had invited them to court for the joust and banquet. Honestly she didn't want to be here. She has happy with her life back at Wiltshire, but the Queen asked so she accepted.

"Are you alright my love" George asked rubbing her knee in a comforting way.

"It's been a while since I've seen the Queen, I'm just wondering if she is okay and all" Mary replied smiling at him.

"Well come on, I'm sure Anne would love to see her niece" He said stepping from the carriage than helped Mary. A page was waiting for them at the entrance.

"Her Majesty would like to see you as soon as you arrived." He said bowing to them both. "This way Princess Mary."

"Well let's not keep her waiting." Mary said taking George's hand and followed.

/?

{Anne's Pov}

I had not seen my stepdaughter for almost a year and I heard that her daughter was blossoming. I had invited her back to court along with my step-granddaughter for the joust and banquet that was being held tomorrow. My door opened and I stood up. Mary looked the same as did George. Looking down I see a little girl that looked just like her mother.

"Katherine" George said looking down at her before picking her up. "This is your Aunt and Grandmother, Queen Anne."

"You Madesty" She stuttered smiling at me.

"You look just like your mother." I smiled at her. "Lady Katherine"

She blushed as I addressed her in a formal way.

"Elizabeth and the boys will be arriving tomorrow from Hatfield for the banquet." I stated to George before turning to Mary once more. "Please come in and sit, it's been a long year."

"I see you are doing well. How the child." Mary asked looking at my belly.

"The child is strong." I smile "It seems I don't ever get any rest."

"Then it will be a fighter" She teased. "I have some news as well" she looked up at the door as her father entered.

"Mary, George." He stated "And who is this beautiful little woman."

"I am your granddaughter" She stated with such confidence.

"Yes you are." Henry smiled at her before rising up to look me in the eyes. "Mi-lady" He grabbed my hands and kissed them lightly before looking around at my ladies.

"Are you staying for a chat husband" I ask

"No I just stopped by to say hello, and to tell you that I decided to leave the children at Hatfield, it would put too much stress on you in your condition."

"But Henry I wanted to see them" I raised my voice.

"I decided to leave them here. The banquet is for Mary and George returning to court not our children, they will be fine at Hatfield." He said with anger in voice. "That is the end of it."

"Yes your majesty" I say backing down. "So what was your news Mary?"

"Oh I am three months pregnant."

"Congratulations, Mary" The King said before he left.

"He has been so horrible to me lately." I say looking around at my ladies before my eyes landing on the blonde wench. She is the only reason he comes and sees me. He just wants to see his wench.

"Well sister, I will see you later. Mary needs to rest and Katherine must take her nap." George picked up his daughter.

"Your majesty" Mary curtsied to me.

"Princess Mary, brother." I waited till they left my presents before I made my way to my bed chambers to lie down. The cruelty between me and the King has grown and it grows more and more. I rolled over on my back and looked over my belly to the blonde wench that Henry came to see. What was so great about her? She was plain unlike myself. Not to sound conceded or anything, I'm much more appealing to look at her than her and besides I birthed the King Two beautiful boys. He can't replace me, can he?

/?

**The Joust**

Anne glanced out the window as Henry mounted his horse with Sir Anthony and Sir William for the Duke of Suffolk was already at the jousting grounds. She hated those men that surrounded Henry. She had hoped that Sir William would have died when he came down with the sweating sickness when she had come down with it as well. As for Sir Anthony he was forgiven a few months back for slandering her name before and after they were married. To her dismay she hated them both as did Charles who was longtime friends with them as well. She rolled her eyes. Henry was jousting today like he use too, she could only imagine what he was feeling inside. Maybe it made his feel like he use too. She had no clue. Her hand instantly went to her belly. The child had been kicking a lot and moving like there was no tomorrow which kept her worried. It had never moved this much in one day.

"Shall I play I song for you my lady" Mark asked

"Would you please, it might easy my troubled mind." She said using her other hand to play with her hair. She sat down in a chair that was placed in front of the fire before she began thinking again. Earlier that day Charles had come to her chambers to see if she was attending the joust. He kind of looked disappointed when she denied for the sake of her child. He told her he would relay her message to the King. Anne and her ladies jumped when Madge ran into her chambers yelling for her.

"Mi-lady"

Quickly Anne made her way to her and waiting. "What is it?"

"Mi-lady" She repeated

"Madge what happened" Anne snapped her fingers in front of her face.

"The King has fallen from his horse and is injured." She said in one breath.

"Oh god no" Anne breathed "Not my husband" She repeated over and over again. Mark was the one who caught her before she fell.

"It's alright your majesty, he will be fine."

"I'm going to the chapel to pray." Anne said quickly grabbing her veil and hurrying from her chambers. Arriving to the chapel she seen the one man she hadn't expected to see there. Master Cromwell was kneeling at the alter deep in prayer. Kneeling down and putting her hands together she began praying.

?/

Charles kneeled in the tent the king now lay in. He prayed hard for a swift recovery and hoped that he would wake up soon. He didn't know what would happen with England if Henry decided to pass and couldn't find his way back. Deep inside he knew Anne and her father would be able to run till the boys were old enough to do it, but he just didn't know. Thomas and George had gone back to the castle to alert Master Cromwell but no news had seemed to be brought back. What seemed like hours being on his knees he looked up? His breath hitched as he seen Henrys eyes fluttered underneath his eye lids.

"Henry" He whispered leaning over him. "Henry can you here me."

Charles jumped back as Henry opened his eyes looking around.

"He's alive" Charles yelled "He's alive" looking around at everyone who stood to look over the King. "Do you know who I am?" He asked looking at the breast plate that he wore. Without anyone noticing he slowly picked the favor that lady Jane had given Henry and hid it.

"Charles" he said touching his head. "My head is pounding."

"Your Majesty had been hit and fallen from your horse. Are you alright" A doctor said "Follow my fingers please."

"Yes I see your fingers." Henry groaned and his eyes followed like he was told. "Charles help me up please."

Charles helped him from the table he laid. Henry swayed for a moment before he regained his stance. He smiled at Charles.

"Will you please help me back to the castle" Henry asked him.

"As you wish your majesty" Charles bowed and held the tent flap open for him.

/?

Anne bowed her head once more before standing up. A moment ago she heard Thomas Cromwell leave the chapel when a messenger had come to tell him the king was awake and was on his way back to the castle. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks at that news. Her husband was alive and on his way back. She touched her fingers to her lips before reaching them to the sky in a silent prayer that only she and god knew about.

"Do you need help back milady." Nan asked, helping Anne from the stone floor.

"My husband is alright" Anne said "He is alright, thank god."

"Yes your Majesty, he is well." Nan Agreed with her.

?/

The doctors had told henry that he was not allowed any visitors till he was up to it. It had been three days since the joust, he had seen no one but Master Cromwell and the doctor that attended his leg wound that reopened. He summoned Sir William to him an hour ago after he dressed and was sitting in his throne room.

"Sir William" He was announced.

"How are you doing Your Majesty" He asked bowing.

"I would be better if this awful leg would heal right." He motioned to the left leg. "How are you Sir William?"

"I'm good; I was coming to ask permission if I would retreat to the country for a while to see my wife."

"Of course you may." Henry motioned. "I bet you miss your wife terribly."

"I do" he bowed "Thank you, Your Majesty." He left.

Henry had been waiting all day to see the one woman he has been craving for. He looked up to see the announcer once more.

"Sir Anthony" He yelled and opened the doors to him and a young blonde lady. Once the doors were closed he stood up. Anthony bowed as did Lady Jane; lower than normal for her, her knees almost touching the hard wood floors.

"Your Majesty, Lady Jane" Anthony said only to take it back when henry gave him the irritated face. "Is there something wrong mi-lord?"

"She is not the one I wanted to see." He looked at Jane is disgust. "I wanted to see Lady Anne"

"Lady Anne" Anthony said and Jane went to being happy to see the king to being disappointed by the sound of Anne's name.

"Well where is she." He yelled. "Where is the Lady Anne?"

"Your Majesty" Another voice spoke near his chambers door, the voice of a woman. Henry turned to see the one he wanted to see. Anne curtsied so low she thought she would fall over.

"Lady Anne" He said ignoring the other two and running to her side. "You look beautiful." He held his hands out to her and helped her out. "You may go." He gestured to the others in the room. Slowly he and Anne walked to the center of the room and everyone was out before he looked down.

"Your pregnant" he said looking at her belly.

(Anne's Pov)

Something doesn't seem right with my husband. He looks at me as though it was courting me and I like this feeling. His eyes are only on me even though the wench is in the room. He ordered for her to leave. This made me smile, knowing that I might just have to thank the jousting accident for the return of my husband. He led me to the middle of the room and stopped, waiting for the doors to close.

"Lady Anne" He kissed my fingers. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you your Majesty." I smiled at him and watched his gaze lower to my belly. "What's wrong?"

"Your pregnant" He took a step back from me.

"Yes your majesty, I am going on my Fifth month." I smile and guide his hand to my belly. "Touch it, in my heart I know it's a strong healthy boy, in four months we will be welcoming a new member to our Family."

"Our family." He questioned.

"Henry are you alright." I ask as he let go of my hands.

"I need some air." He said leaving me alone in the throne room.

Later in my room I paced back and forth in front of the fire waiting for my father. Even though it was late night, I had been waiting for him to return from the meeting that Master Cromwell. The doors opened to my chambers suddenly sending my heart racing.

"What is it father." I ask.

"From what I know the King has lost all his short term memory."

"Short term memory father, I'm not following."

"He doesn't remember anyone or anything before, your and his trip to France back in 1533. He remembers packing and that's it. He doesn't remember Elizabeth, or the boys and he doesn't remember you being crowned or you two being married."

I busted into tears and sat down.

"Why are you crying this is good? This means that he will not look elsewhere for a while. Give him a boy with this pregnancy than introduce him to the other princes and princess. Woo his the way you always did. Make him fall in love you again. And since he doesn't know who the Seymour's are, you can banish them from court if you will. Be the whisper in his ear, and keep Charles on your side, understand." He leaned over me grabbing my cheeks roughly. "There will be no sorrow"

"Yes father I understand." I say pushing him from my face.

Chapter 12 done. To be continued….


	13. Chapter 13

_**To my fans, I'm sorry I have not written in a while, life happens and I wasn't able to control it. But I would like to ask for your prays for my mother, two months (which would have been back in June of 2012) ago she found out that she has cancer and we all have been going through it and trying to help her, well I have been. **_

_**I know it has been a long time since I haven't posted but as you seen in the paragraph above about my mother. She passed away the 17 of February of this year and well today I got the courage to pick up my laptop and begin writing for the sake of my sanity. So here is chapter 13.**_

_**On with the show.**_

Lacrymosa

April, 29th, 1536

**(Anne's POV)**

**Putting my book down on the table, I grabbed Nans arm for support as I rose from my chair. Since henry had lost his memory, his love has grown for me like in the days before we were married. Every week I have been receiving gifts and artworks from him, which makes me, grin from ear to ear when his pageboy is announced. Yesterday, Henry has sent me a beautiful diamond tiara with an H&A entwined. In the weeks that have passed as well, I have grown much bigger and caught the eye of my king once more. Three weeks ago I had my children brought to court so that Henry could meet them. He smiled at the boys and couldn't keep his hands off oh them. For the time being I have allowed the Seymour's to stay at court under my watchful eye and my fathers, who since his banishment an return have been nothing but loyal. But every though I am currently on top, I'm afraid that I could fall just as fast. My sister Marie is still here with me as my lead lady in waiting but so is Nan. I know my family is there to help, but there is just a nagging feeling that something might happen. **

** This pregnancy is doing well, for the most part. The first three months I had nothing but sickness in the morning, leaving my stomach upset all day and not wanting to eat anything. I've had to be fit with new dresses, before the ones I had before no longer fit me and my ankles are swollen. It makes me smile knowing this pregnancy with the best one ever. The doctors haven't put me in my lay in yet, which I thank God for that every day.**

"**Mi-Lady" Lady Madge spoke, drawing me from my thoughts. I nodded at her to continue. "The King request to see you."**

"**Thank you Madge." I smile slipping on my flats and checked myself in the mirror. My belly had grown an increasing amount in the last couple of weeks and I was happy. I had my King, my Family, and a child growing in my belly. Placing one hand on the lower half of my belly and the other on the top I left my chambers and made my way through the great hall to Henrys chambers. I smiled and nodded my head to the courtiers that bowed and respected me as their Queen. I wanted them all to notice that I was Queen and that I alone carry the kings' child in my womb. Walking by I noticed that Thomas and Edward Seymour didn't bow to me as I passed which I would have to fix. **

"**Her Majesty the Queen" The page announced as I entered Henrys chambers. A feast was laid before me at his privy chamber and he sat at the head, with Charles as his side. Charles bowed to me as did Henry even though he did not have too.**

"**What is this Henry" I asked **

"**I wanted a Private feast with my beautiful wife and my best friend." He smiled taking my hand in his.**

"**You make me the most happy." I say kissing his fingers.**

"**I'm glad." He said gesturing to the food. "Let's eat"**

** A little while later after the food was taken away; we sat around the table talking and playing cards with me winning of course even though Brandon wasn't far behind me.**

"**Is Mr. Cromwell helping you remember everything you need to know my love?" I ask looking over at Charles.**

"**Yes he is trying his hardest. He says that the reforms are going as planned and the monasteries that I gave you and your father are being put to better use as you commanded." He smiled putting down two coins.**

"**That's great my love." I smile.**

"**I'm happy if you are happy" He said kissing my hand once more. "What do you have?"**

"**A royal flush" I say**

"**I lost" Charles said handing over his money.**

"**Looks like you won again." Henry looked at me. **

"**IM sorry my love but I return to my chambers, I'm feeling a little tired." I stood up as they both did. "I would like to know if I can have the children brought to court for the birth of their brother or sister."**

"**Of course sweetheart" Henry told me kissing me on the forehead. "I will see you tomorrow morning."**

"**May I escort you back to your Chambers, Your Majesty?" Brandon asked standing up with me as well.**

"**If you like, it's been a while since you and I have spoken." I smile, giving a kiss to my husband and leaving the room. Walking back through the main hall, the Seymour's were standing in the same spot speaking with Cromwell. Both parties turned, but yet again Cromwell bowed the Seymour's did not. The Duke stopped halfway through and waited causing me to stop and see what he was up too.**

"**Edward, why do you not bow?" He asked glaring at them.**

"**What do you mean Suffolk?" He asked glancing quickly from me to Brandon.**

"**You see the Queen, there she is, why do you not bow."**

"**My Apologies." Edward muttered, pulling his brother down with him.**

"**Mi-lady." Brandon gestured, and we continued our walk to my chamber.**

"**Thank you Suffolk for the escort back to my chambers, but I must rest." I said smiling at him**

"**You're Majesty." He bowed and left my room.**

**(-)**

** Henry looked out the window, thinking to himself. A couple months ago he had lost his memory and even though he is with the woman of his dreams, who introduced him to his children. Elizabeth sparked some memories for him, nothing but disappointment the memory brought back only hurt him. When he seen the two boys his heart began to race and he couldn't help himself.**

_(Henrys POV Flashback)_

"_Would you like to meet our children, My King?" A woman's voice said. Turning my head I realized it was Anne. She was sitting next to me in the throne room holding my hand._

"_I would be more than happy to meet them." I smiled back at her, kissing her hand and glancing down at her stomach. She was due in 4 months and I couldn't wait. The page boy announced the arrival of my children and I smiled greatly. The first one to enter was my daughter Princess Elizabeth. For being almost 4 she carried herself well. She reminded me of her mother as she entered my presence. She looked up at me and smiled before bowing to me._

"_You're Majesty." She said as best she could. Standing up I walked to her kneeling down as best I could, I kissed her on her forehead._

"_My daughter." I said standing back up and moving to the side, allowing her to run to her mother. A slight memory came back of me standing there in Anne's room. She is sitting there with our daughter in her arms making cooing noises her while I stood their disappointed. I remember she said she was sorry that she didn't deliver a boy. And I remember saying that her and I were young and with gods good graces boys will fallow. And I remember running back to my chambers pissed off because of the sex of my daughter. Glancing around the corner, I see two ladies bring in two boys and before I knew it Anne was standing next to me. I knew deep down I know these boys and it felt as though I remember them. The memory of them came flooding back of be sitting next to Anne after the child birth smiling down at them as another woman came and laid them down in front of us._

_ With these two boys in front of me, I couldn't hold my excitement. Without thinking I grabbed the boy in the first ladies arms and held him up. The boy smiled at me and I brought him to my chest._

"_He is William." Anne said picking up the other boy, "And this is Henry. Named after his father," She kissed the boys head,_

"_I have two sons" I said barely recognizing my own voice._

"_Yes Henry you do. A son who looks just like his father and will reign over this realm of gold." Anne said kissing the boy I was holding in my arms. "You momma loves you very much" kissing him on the nose one more time and he trying to grab her hair._

"_This is Henry, names after his father." She smiled showing me the boy with red hair. "He looks even more like you."_

_While holding my son I pull Anne and Henry towards William and me kissing her while smashing the two boys together. "Thank you Anne, thank you."_

_ For some reason that was the only thing I could think of, anything else would have seen pointless._

_(End flashback)_

**Now he didn't know what to think. He had been trying so hard to get his mind back in order, trying to take everyday step by step and get his old self back. It seemed there was a door in his brain that had a lock and he just couldn't find the key. At night he lies in bed wondering about the life he use to have. Was he hated before this or did everyone love him as they do now. For those answered he did not know and no one seemed to want to tell him how he was. When he would use her brain power to think back years he had a vague memory of a woman named Katherine but that's it. He began remember faces of the people around him. Anthony, William, Norris, and of course Brandon.**

"**Your Majesty" A voice said**

**Henry turned around to see a groom standing there. "What is it?"**

"**Her Majesty has asked for your presents." He stated.**

"**Is something wrong?"**

"**I do not know Sir, She didn't say."**

**(-)**

** Anne looked up from her book she was reading by the fire as her husband ran into the room. Quickly her ladies bowed to him and moved to the outer chamber, leaving Anne and Henry in the bed chamber. Sweat poured from his face as though he ran all the way to her room. **

"**What is wrong? Are you alright?"**

"**I'm fine," She smiled "Come here though."**

**Calmly Henry walked towards her placing his hand in hers as he sunk down to his knees in front of her.**

"**Feel my stomach he is moving." She smiled putting his hand on her stomach, "He moves even more when you touch it. And I know you don't remember, from when our Elizabeth was in the womb. So I wanted you to feel this one."**

**He slowly moved his hand along the top and sides of her belly before placing his head on the top as she leaned back in her chair. Anne ran her fingers through Henrys hair while he kept his head on her stomach as though if he was listening to the baby.**

"**He kicked my face" Henry laughed.**

"**There is one more person I would like to introduce you too." Anne said as he pulled back from her stomach.**

"**One more person, who would this be." He asked standing up and grabbing her hands to help her from the rocking chair she was currently sitting in. Holding her hand still, Anne led Henry from the palace into the Gardens. Her brother George was out in the gardens chasing around a little girl with dark curly hair.**

"**Kat" George yelled causing the little girl to stop in her place.**

"**Yes father" She said looking over at him. **

"**Come meet your grandfather the king." He said as the little girl ran to George's side. "Bow to him."**

"**Your Majesty" She said bowing.**

"**Mi-lord" George said bowing his head at Henry. "This is your granddaughter Katherine Anne"**

"**Lady Katherine" Henry bowed back to her as he looked over to the left he noticed a woman carrying a bundle in her arms.**

"**And this is your eldest daughter, The Princess Mary and her two daughters." Anne smiled giving Mary a hug once she joined them.**

"**Your Majesties" She bowed a little still holding the baby. "Father"**

"**Wow Mary, you're all grown up. Last time I remember you, you were shorter" Henry laughed causing Mary to give a concerned look to Anne as Katherine began running again and henry chases after her.**

"**Is he still not remembering people" Mary asked as Anne held out her hands motioning for her to hold the baby. "How far along are you?"**

"**I have four months to go. What did you name her?" Anne asked handing the baby back over to Mary.**

"**We named her Alice." Mary said**

"**That's a beautiful name. I can't wait till this one is born so I can feel like myself again. Even my ankles are swollen with this one and it seems I can't keep anything down but carrots I love carrots." Anne smiled putting her hands around her almost six month belly.**

"**I heard Lord Suffolk was devoicing his wife." Mary looked over at Anne as she leaned over with a pained expression on her face. "Your Majesty are you okay."**

"**Anne" George yelled running over to his sister fallowed by Henry.**

"**Sweetheart are you alright." Henry said putting on of Anne's arms around his shoulders. Quickly Anne lifted up her skirt and felt between her legs. Upon pulling her hand out everyone gasped as Henry yelled for guards. Looking at the blood that coated her fingers Anne fainted.**

**(-)**

I know it's not some of my best work but I'm trying to get back in the grove of writing. I've have been wanting to write on this one for a while but as you read at the top, I've had other things to worry about. But I would like to thank you for staying with me and all the people who have reviewed and to all the people who fallowed this story and added me as their favorite author. Thank you.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Lacrymosa**_

_**April 30, 1536**_

Anne woke with a pounding headache and her heart racing. Throwing back the covers in a panic she sighed in relief. Touching her stomach she smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I didn't lose my baby." She whispered to herself.

"What do you mean you didn't lose the baby" A males voice asked startling Anne from her moment. She looked up at him with the tears that were running down her face. He moved from the chair beside her bed to the bed next to her, taking her hands in his. "Talk to me Anne."

"Before I was pregnant with the twins I lost a baby and it took a toll on both of us." She said low enough to where only he would hear it. "We vowed to never speak of it again and I was worried that it might happen again. I didn't mean to frighten you Henry."

Henry looked at her before pinching his brow together as another headache crept up. The memory came flooding back as he stood in her door way looking at her and telling her he wouldn't make a public announcement of their loss.

"Henry" Anne touched his face.

"I was cruel to you when I spoke those words wasn't I?" He stated.

The breath caught in Anne's throat as he spoke. He looked up at her and she smiled. He brought his hands up to cup her face in his hands and bringing his face towards her, kissing her with all his might.

"I'm so sorry Anne." He pulled back to say just to kiss her one more time. "For everything, for being cruel to you and for everything I have done even though I do not remember them."

"Oh henry" Anne breathed moving closer to him to where her chest was pressed agianst his. For it being early morning, her ladies where not yet up so her and henry had the chambers to themselves. Slowly Henry removed her chemise and ran his fingers every so softly down her shoulders and arms. Getting between Anne's legs she pulled his shirt off as he laid her down. Leaning down he captured Anne in a passionate kiss as her hands fumbled with his pants.

"Are you sure about this" He pulled back breathing heavy "We won't hurt the baby will we?"

Anne didn't let him finish before pulling him back down to meet her lips. Moaning as he entered her and his hands gripped her outer thighs.

(-)

Ladies Nan and Madge were calmly strolling down the hall to their Mistress room. Queen Anne's scare yesterday had the whole castle on edge, but more than anything, she had Henry on edge. He thinks he is stressing her out as she is trying to help him out with running the country and helping her remember everyone an things. Bringing her from her thoughts she heard moans and groans coming from Anne's chamber.

"Madge"

"What" She asked stopping.

"Did any of Anne's Ladies stay with her in the Chambers?" She asked.

"No, none did. The King dismissed us all." She spoke.

"Go get Marie, Hurry run." She said shooing Madge as quickly as she could. Rushing in the room and closing the room behind her.

"Your Majesty" She said opened the curtains to reveal Kind Henry and Queen Anne in the heat of passion. Trying not to be noticed she closed the drapes and left the parlor and stood in front of the Queens door. Madge and Marie came up a moment later out of breath.

"Is everything alright?" Marie asked standing up straight. "What's wrong with Anne?"

"I'm sorry Marie, everything with the Queen is alright." She said looking behind her at the door. "But I think I interrupted something."

"What's going on in there." She asked

"Well they are kind of in the moment." She stuttered "and I kind of walked in on them."

"That could hurt the baby." Marie said getting angry.

"Yeah it might but it's never been proven and to be honest I would rather the King being with the Queen than with a mistress." Madge said adding her comment into the mix. "Should be let them finish?"

"Yes we should. You two wait out here till the King comes out." Marie said. "I will be back soon with the rest of the Ladies."

"Yes Mistress." They both said in unison and bowed a little to her. Madge looked over to Nan as Marie left them both and smiled.

(-)

Anne's thick dark hair cascaded down her back as she threw her head back moaning into the emptiness of her room. With henry below her watching her and eyeing every detail of her body as she did what she wanted. His fingers traced patterns on her thighs and hips as they both moved in the rhythm of their hearts. This love was different, there was no angry, no betrayal on one side and no wanting to be dominate on the other. It was just her and him and the passion between them that they have never discovered. Henry placed his hand on her belly as she rode him, smiling when he felt the baby kick his hand before Anne took his hand and placed it on her breast. Silently praying that he will hear her prayers and he will do as she hopes.

Henry sat up, pushing her chest into his face and taking her nipple into his mouth sucking and teasing with his mouth. With hands running through his hair she pulled his head back and kissed him with all her might.

"Henry I'm going to cum" She moaned.

"So am I" He breathed back, pulling her closer than before and emptied himself inside her. Her muscles clenched around him as her body convulsed, letting the waves of pleasure wash over her and him. They stayed huddled together for a moment, with henry kissing every inch of Anne he could find as Anne ran her nails lightly across his skin.

"I love you Anne." He said looking up at her into her eyes.

"And I have always loved you Henry." She leaned down and kissed him. "Don't ever forget that."

"Are you the most Happy." He asked

"You make me the Most Happy." She answered groaning a little as he pulled out of her. "We have to get dressed. We have duties to attend and you have a meeting with Mr. Cromwell."

"Yes my love." He said releasing his grip from around her. Crawling off Henry she stood there naked in front of the fire with her arms crossed emotions taking over her. Quickly he got off the bed and stood behind putting his arms around her. "What is wrong Anne?"

"Will you take a Mistress again?" She asked right out. "When I go into my lie in?"

"I promise and you have my word, that I will not take a mistress while you are in your lie in." He kissed the back of her hair.

"But you have promised that before." She said still staring at the fire.

Henry turned Anne around so she could see him. sinking to his knees he kissed her bare stomach and looked at her.

"I promise that I will not take a mistress while you are in your lie in." He said "I promise on my life."

"We will see." She smiled bring him from his knees to meet her lips.

(-)

"Nan"

Nan opened the door and walked in with Madge behind her. Both ladies pulled back the drapes and bowed to the King and the Queen. Anne was back in her chemise and Henry was back in the cloths he came in.

"Nan will you please draw me a bath and Lady Madge will you pick me out a dress." She asked. "Where is my sister."

"She is currently getting the other ladies ready for your service madam." Madge answered her.

"I have matters to attend too. I will you see you at the banquet tonight." He asked fixing his shirt.

"Of course you will, Your Majesty." She said bowing a little as he felt.

After Anne had her bath, her sister Marie had arrived with the rest of her ladies to attend her. Sitting at her vanity, she looked at herself in the mirror, examining the lines that aligned her face. Thinking to herself that one day her skin would look older than this.

"Anne, stop worrying about what you look like." Marie said, picking up the brush and started running it through her hair. "You will always be beautiful in Henry and England's eyes."

"Do you think Marie?" Anne asked turning around to look at her sister.

"Oh I believe that England with remember you as the most beautiful." Marie said moving a lock of hair from her sisters' face.

(-)

"How is our Kingdom fretting today Cromwell?" Henry asked bursting into the Privy meeting that morning. Everyone stood from their seat and bowed to him as henry took his seat. "Gentleman"

"Your Majesty" They said.

"We have closed a couple of monasteries in the north and causing an uproar with the people. I have sent a few soldiers to the north to keep them calm and to further understand why they are trying to revolt agianst the crown." Cromwell said.

"Good, let's keep this quiet, I don't want anyone to make this something bigger than it needs to be."

"Of course your Majesty."

"Is they any other news that needs to be brought to my attention." He asked

"No at the moment you Majesty." They said

"Good" He said standing "Brandon, it's good to see you back at court I'm sure your time away was swell."

"Yes I did have pleasant time away." He stated , "But I missed court more than anything. How is the Queen?"

"Come with me Brandon we shall have lunch." Henry smiled turning and leaving the room with Brandon. "The Queen had a scare yesterday while we were out in the gardens."

"She didn't miscarry did she?" Brandon asked him.

"No, the guards were able to get her to the doctor before anything major happened." He sat down at the table in his private chambers. Watching one of the pageboy placed his food down he looked over at Brandon. "She asked me if I was going to take a Mistress while she is in her lie in."

Brandon stayed quiet till all the pageboys were gone. "You are famous for your Mistresses though Henry."

"Brandon I want you to be honest with me like you always are." Henry said "I want you to tell me what type of man I was before I lost my memory."

"Are you sure you want to know." Brandon asked.

"I'm positive Suffolk."

Brandon took in a deep breath before he began explaining everything that has happened, from when he married to Katherine till now. As Brandon was speaking, memories of this and that began playing in his head. From the happy to the sad made his brain hurt.

"Some even started to call you a tyrant, your majesty" Brandon finished exhaling and waiting for henry to blow. But he didn't, he calmly sat in the chair glaring out the window at the afternoon sun.

"Was I really that horrible Brandon?" He asked, "Did I really do all those things you are saying?"

"Yes sir" Brandon

"Brandon, I think I need to be alone" Henry said nodding his head at him signaling for him to leave.

"Your Majesty."

And with that Brandon left him there alone to ponder this thoughts. He smiled and made his way to the Queens chambers, thinking that paying her a visit would take his mind off of the King. A guard opened the door and Nan announced Lord Suffolk. Anne sat near the fire reading the book.

"Brandon, you're back at court, I have missed you so." Anne said placing and her book down on the table and tried to get up.

"No Mi-lady, please remain seated, I wouldn't want you to strain yourself on my behalf." Brandon raised his hand to stop him.

"Please have a seat." She gestured to the seat beside her. "What do I owe this pleasure."

"I was coming to see how you were fairing and to see how your blossoming." He smiled.

"I'm still fat as ever till the child comes." She chuckled. "I haven't been able to fit into any of my old dresses from Elizabeth's pregnancy. I have had the tailor make me new dresses and I have a feeling I won't be able to fit into my old ones anyway."

"I'm sure you would be able to. You bounced back from the twins perfectly, your Majesty." Brandon teased.

"You have a concerned look on your face, what's wrong" She asked.

"The King asked me today what type of man was before he lost his memory." He accepted the wine glass that lady Nan brought him.

"And did you." She looked concerned and scooted to the edge of her chair.

"Yes I did, leaving out some parts though. I made sure to spare the details of him being cruel to you and the children at one point. He asked me why there were people saying his always took on the most beautiful mistresses and why he doesn't do it now. He told me he has every opportunity but he said all he could think about was you." Brandon smiled "It's like the good ole days where he only thought about you and how he would stop at nothing till you were his."

"The King does say kind words about me doesn't he." She sat back, leaning agianst the chair. "Your words speak to me today Brandon, it warms my heart knowing the King still thinks of me that way."

"It made me think that he has gone to his old self again for a moment." He smiled. "So when do you start your lie in?"

"Tonight after the Banquet." She stated. "I had a special gown made for this evening that will highlight my bump."

"I can't wait to see it." He spoke standing up, "I'm in charge of preparing the banquet so I must leave you mi-lady."

"Take care Brandon" Anne smiled as he bowed and left the room. "Nan please help me up, I would like to take rest before tonight."

"Yes Madam" Nan helped her up and guided her to the bed.

"Please make sure no one disturbs me, unless it's the children or the King." Anne said pulling the blanket up and drifting off to sleep.

Cromwell glanced up from his paper work as the doors to his office opened and the king walked through the door.

"Cromwell, the monasteries that we dissolved I would like to give four of them to Anne as a present for bringing forth my children into the world, plus it will give her something to do while she is in her lye in."

"There is a few in the north that have just been closed. I received the titles this afternoon. I also gave the banquet duties to Lord Suffolk." He handed over the titles to Henry. "When do you plan on giving these to her."

"Tonight after dinner when the dancing and entertainment starts." Henry said standing up taking the titles with him.

"Mister Cromwell, why didn't you tell him about the rebellion in the north." Richard Rich asked coming from the side office.

"Because I can handle that on my own. With the King loosing memory there is no need to concern him with these things when I am well educated enough to handle them. I will deal with the north as I see fit."

"If you say so master Cromwell." He left the office as well.

Later that evening I was awoken by Nan pulling the blanket back and shaking me lightly. Opening my eyes I sat up, rubbing my belly with pride. In three more months I would be saying hello to either a daughter or a son, either would make Henry proud. Getting up from the bed I stretched and looked over at Madge.

"Is the water ready for the bath Madge" Nan Asked her.

"Yes, Mi-lady this way." Madge said fallowing me into my private chamber. Quietly she stripped me down to my chemise and helped me into the bath and pulled my hair back into a braid as I sat down in the water.

"Oh Madge, this bath water is amazing. Just the right temperature." I say looking back at her while she begins to oil my skin. After the bath Madge and Nan both helped me from my bath and escorted me into my chambers to dress me. The beautiful dress I picked out, Nan did my hair as Madge dressed me. Walking into my outer chambers putting my earring on there was a knock on my chamber door.

"Anne I've come to escort you to the banquet." Henry opened the door gasping at the sight of me. "Sweetheart you look ravishing."

"Oh henry stop." I blush.

"Are you ready my love" He extending his arm out to me.

"yes I am" I grab him hand as we leave my chamber and make out way to the banquet room.

End chapter 14. Only one more chapter to go and I'm completely done with this story. Let me know what you think and Please Review.


	15. Chapter 15 and final

**Lacrymosa**

Brandon and the rest of the court looked to the doors and bowed as King Queen was announced. Beside them their children walked with them with there mistresses. The smile plastered on Anne's face was one she had while Henry was courting her. Elizabeth pulled her hand away from her mistress to grab her mothers hand. At the table in the center of the room beside the Queens chair was another chair for the Princess and she couldn't of been happier, knowing she was going to be sitting next to her mama throughout the meal and entertainment. Once the royal family was seated servants brought in and showed the King what he would like for his first mean as did Anne and Elizabeth.

"Let the Banquet begin" Henry yelled over the crowd, holding his wine glass in the air. Henry caught Anne staring at him with a loving smile across her face. "What dear."

"When you spoke like that, its like you never lost your memory." She said as he took her hand in his, pulling her closer to him and kissing her hand.

"Oh my love" He breathed before pulling her into a passionate kiss. Elizabeth giggled staring at her mama and her papa.

Across the room, Thomas Boleyn and George were leaning against a wall chatting. Once the King had raised his glass to the crowd and said what he did, he turned his attention back to his son.

"I know you haven't been here in a while so I guess I will tell you the gossip at court. As you can see your sisters well being is fine and she is due in three months time. The Seymours whore has been banned from court and yet Henry allows her brothers to be here. I think they should have been thrown out like their sister." He chuckled. "I did hear that Chapuys had come to Cromwell and asked for Princess Marys and your marriage to be nulled and voided."

"Henry wouldn't do that." George said

"Cromwell said the look on his face was amusing when he told him she would have two bastards if she was going to be divorced from you. I wish I could have been a fly on the wall with that conversation." Thomas laughed. "why isn't the dutchess here?"

"She was not feeling so well, Her being with this child has taken a lot on her body, we thought it best for her to stay home while I come."

"I do hope she makes it through it. I wouldn't mind having another grandson or granddaughter." Thomas smiled.

"i heard for tomorrow, Cromwell, on the orders of Anne has decided on giving you back your title of Knight." George said taking a sip of wine.

"How do you know."

"Marie told me in the letter she had written me a couple of months ago. They have been planning in since you were forgiven." George smiled before heading to his to his sisters table.

"Oh George, I didn't expect you here this evening." Anne said setting her cup down on the table.

"I wanted to see how my sister faired and her charming daughter as well." He turned towards Elizabeth and bowed. "I came to ask the Princess to dance with me."

"Mama may i.'' She asked looking up with hope in her eyes.

"Of course you can sweetheart." Anne waved her hand towards her brother. "She is growing up so fast." She glanced at henry. "To think she will be going to France in three more years makes my heart grow weary."

"why will she be leaving for france darling." He asked giving her a concerned look.

"She is to marry the Francis second son at the age of 12." She reminded him.

"what about the rest of our children, are they already betrothed to others as well." He spoke

"No not yet, You haven't decided who they are to Marry. But you have been getting a lot of offers for our son." She answered him, "I cannot wait to see who you choose for him."

"Yeah me either. Who must I speak with about that." He asked her

"Master Cromwell handles all those offers and everything in the court so that your not so over whelmed dear. Im sure we can speak with him the next Privy meeting."

"That sounds lovely dear. Are you feeling alright the rose in your cheeks is fading but I must say your are stunning in that gown." Henry touched her gown "Is that gold."

"Yes the purest" She smiled rubbing her belly.

"Are you the most Happy" He asked pulling her close again and kissed her.

"I am Henry, I am the most Happy."

Chapuys looked down at the Banquet from the balcony directly at George before turning back to Brenton. He knew that Mary had two children already and that she was now in her lie in with her third. To believe that all his work he had done for her and all the abuse her took, not only from his own master but from her father as well, she would be happily married to a lord. Brenton took a sip of wine before looking at Chapuys.

"I could poison him while he is here.'' He said

"No matter what we do to him. We would be leaving Mary with three bastards with the Bolyen name. I don't think I would like to see Princess Mary that way. If she is Happy, let her remain that way."

"But Chapuys." Brenton spoke. "If we leave her like she is. im sure she is damning her soul for being a wife of a nonbeliever."

"There is no hope for her or our cause anymore. The Harlot has won and Mary is no longer being supported by My Master."

"So you are going to sit back and let all this happen."Chapuys took a sip of his Ale. "The Pope would like for you to travel back and speak with him once more."

"I will leave at once." Brenton muttered walking off only to be replaced by George.

"ambassador Chapuys its so nice to see you." He said

"George." He said not looking at him. "How is Princess Mary?"

"This the third pregnancy is wearing her down. But she does hope that it is a boy. She said if she does have boy she is putting his middle name as Chapuys. For all the hard work you have done and how brave you are."

"The work I have done."

"Not only for her mother, but for her as well."

"Princess Mary is so kind." He turned to him and bowed a little, showing him the honor he must be feeling. "I heard she was ill the last time she was with child, did her health improve once the babe was born."

"Yes, His majesty made sure she had the best doctor to serve her while she recovered." George smiled taking a sip of wine.

"I must thank your sister personally for all the generous things she had done for Mi-lady Mary, I must say at first i thought your sister was going to have her killed and make Elizabeth the only one the King loved, but to hear that Mary was put back in the Royal family and she be named a Princess once more behind any girl her Majesty gives the King. It warmed my heart and made my master Happy."

"Im glad that is makes you happy as well. Im glad and happy as well that she is my wife. I must say i do love her with all my heart and i would never do anything to make her unhappy or cause her pain. She is my everything." George said looking down at his sister who was laughing.

(-)

Anne looked over at Henry for the millionth time that night. She felt as though her heart had swelled three times its size since the accident. She was full with child awaiting to go into her ly in any day now and soon she would be giving henry more children that she promised him even though he already has a son who can carry his name. She thought all this time she was nothing but a failure and that she would let Henry and England down in giving them a Prince but she proved them all wrong, even herself. There is not two Princes that will take on England and make this realm a golden age and everything will be as it is needed to be. She looked down at her swollen belly and smiled. She was the Queen of England and she is the Kings Wife and the the mother of the Prince of Wales.

"Sweet heart are you alright, Do you need to rest." Henry turned to her with a worried expression.

"Im fine love, we are fine." She said rubbing her belly. "I so want to dance but i am not allowed too being this heavy."

"Dancing in your seat is acceptable." George said smiling at her.

"George, dancing in my seat is not as much fun and being in there on the floor." Anne said looking around and spotting a blonde in the corner of the room. "George who is that in the corner of the room."

"By the seymours." He began to whisper.

She nodded.

"That is their sister Elizabeth, she is considered the youngest since there is another sister above her then its jane." He told her.

"Watch her like a hawk. I go into my ly in and i dont want anyone to get into the Kings mind beside me" She whispered back to him.

"As you wish my sister." He nodded to her.

( May 6 1536)

(Anne's Pov)

No matter how many times i become pregnant i always hated this part. Being stuck in th is room for the next couple of month is going to be unbarable. I know it may seem like i complain about being this way, but if i was King i would let them do what they wish. I would love to be outside with the breeze and the flowers. Spring is the best time to be outside because the flowers are in bloom and they are at their most beautiful. Being in this room is horrible, the windows are covered and the only thing im able to do is read or play cards, My ladies give me some amusement for most of the time but im ready to have the child born so i may return to my people. My children are suposed to be brought to court for the birth of their brother or sister but if Cromwell has his way they will stay at Hatfield. Henry has been here everyday since i went into my comfindment with makes my heart happy and makes me believe that he hasnt taken a mistress. But what he does and what he says are two differant things.

"His Majesty the King," Madge announced him and bowing to Me.

"Sweetheart, how are you" He asked sitting down beside me.

"My feet are swollen and these books im reading are driving my eyes to see double. Cant we take the barricades off the windows so i can feel the fresh breeze coming through my room." I plead

"I will have your lady's take them down, i wouldnt want to discomfort you while you deliever our child." He smiled

"Speaking of children, I asked Cromwell to bring them down from Hatfeild for the birth of their sister or brother and he hasnt answered me back yet." I started to speak but he cut me off.

"For right now the children are safe at Hatfield and wont be brought down till after the birth. I have already spoken with Cromwell and he is sending a letter to their household. Ive already had everything arranged sweetheart, you mustnt worry okay." He kissed my forhead as he stood up.

"I understand Henry." I sighed accepting his kiss and the warm feeling of his hand on my cheek.

"I have a meeting to go to with the Duke of Suffolk but i will be back later to have dinner with you my Love." He said looking down at me.

"Yes Dear i will be waiting," I fake smile trying not to show him the discomfort in my stomach as he walks away and out of my chambers.

"Oh Anne why do you look so sad" Marie asked me sitting down in the seat Henry was occupied.

"There is something he is hiding from me. I seen it on his face." I say looking at her. "Do you think he has taken to a mistress."

"Anne, since Henry has lost his memory, his only concern has been you and the baby. "

"Yes i know sister but he has always been able to share things with me, and since my ly in he has been very distant." I say rubbing my belly trying to make the ache go away. "Marie I need to walk."

"Ladies, PLease help the Queen up, Her belly is giving her some pains." She yelled at the as we wraped my robe around me.

"Thank you sister," I smile at her.

"Your Majesty" She bowed a little.

(May 13, 1536)

The door to my chambers opened up to Henry and a page boy behind him. Setting the book down on the table next to me i fluffed out my robe and made sure i looked presentable enough for them both. Madge bowed to the King and the page boy before closing the door. Another chair was brought to the other side of the table for the King as the box the boy had was set on the table next to me. With a toothy grin Henry sat down next to me and slid the box closer to me.

"Your Majesty, Please forgive me, i wasnt expecting a visit today, so im under dressed." I apologiezed.

"PLease dont apologize on my behalf, i should have sent someone ahead and informed you i would be coming today. Its my fault sweetheart." He smiled at me.

"Your forgiven" I giggle, "So what is this if i may ask"

"Ive been meaning to give this too you for a while i just havent thought of the right moment or time to give it. Well i have finally figured it out and i am ready. Go Ahead and open it." He smiled

Picking up the box i smiled, and opened the lid. "Oh Henry" I lost my word on what to say. The Crown he had in the box was gold, with five jewels on the top, each on a differant color.

"I had it made for you. The Gem in the middle is for you. And the two on the left if you our sons and the two on the right are for our Elizabeth and our new baby."

"But what if we have more children than just are four." I input.

"I made sure there is enough room to at more gems if we have more. Even if we have to fill the whole crown." He laughed.

"Are you saying you are planning to have more children with me Your Majesty." I laughed running my fingers over the sparkling gems.

"You and i will have many more to come sweetheart." Henry smiled looking at me with the loving expression he had done when he was courting me. "I also have another surprise for you."

Slowly he stood up, walking to my chamber door and opening it. Lady Bryan entered my chambers carrying my sons and had My Elizabeth close behind her.

"The expression on your face a couple of days ago broke my heart and i sent for them right away. I didnt want you to be in distress while your so close." Henry said

"My Boys, and my Elizabeth" I say glancing at my daughter and one boy.

"Where is Harry?" I asked but no one heard me.

"Lady Bryan may i go hug my mama?" She asked.

"Yes you may."

"I missed you so much mama," She giggles as henry set her into my lap. I cant wait till my sister or brother is born, but im hoping its a girl because its lonely being the only girl."

"It not be who decides what i have my Lizzie, Its god. If he grants you another brother it was his will. Im secretly hoping for a girl too." I hug her close to me. "Henry my love, I want to thank you so much for bringing them here for me. I missed our children so much."

"His Majesty and the Duke of Suffolk came personally to Hatfield and brought them back. I was very suprised by the visit. The house was not in order at all since the children had just got done playing." Lady Bryan spoke

"The Duke went down as well."

"Yes your Majesty" Lady Bryan answered.

"Ladies please help me up, i would like to hold my son." I say waiting for two ladies to help but they didnt move, Henry had made them stop as he stood infront of after moving Lizzie from my lap.

"Sweetheart." He said holding my arms and slowly pulling me up. He scooted back a little for my belly would have bumped him out of the way. With my feet being swollen to no end walking has become quite hard for me., but with Henrys help i was able to make it. Lady Bryan handed over william, who smiled at me once he was safely in my arms.

"Oh my precious boy." I say kissing him on the forehead. "Where is little harry."

"He was sleeping when we arrived so he is in the nursery with the Princesses ladies, Your Majesty."

"Dont worry sweetheart, i will bring him by later so you can see him." Henry said. "Lady Bryan you may leave."

"Yes mi-lord." She bowed and left the room.

"Come sweetheart, Lets make our way to the bed so you can rest and play with the children at the same time." He suggested touching the small part of my back leading me into my inner chambers to the bed. "Since our children are here, I am going to throw a private party for our little lizzie, so that she will be the center of attention."

"Will you be there mama" Elizabeth asked me

"Im not able to attend sweetie." I faked a smile. "Since your sibling will be born soon mama has to stay in the room just incase anything happens."

"Oh i understand, but daddy will be there yes"

"Oh course i will darling." Henry answered her. "And you and i can dance and dance till your heart desirers."

"You make me the happiest daddy." Lizzie said smiling and hugging her him around the neck.

"There is something i am going to give to you as well sweetheart." Henry said handing her a letter with the royal seal. These are the monstaries from the north that Cromwell has closed. Since you were wanting to put them to better uses, i decided to give them to you. You can do with them as you see fit."

Accepting the letter i, ran my fingers over the seal and smiled at him. My passion for these building are going to be put to use instead of just being empty,

"What made you decide this." I asked

"I remember when you were arguing with me about them, so i decided to put them to you."

"Oh Henry," I pulled him close, giving him a passionate kiss. "I love you."

"ewwwww" Elizabeth whispered to her brother who laughed.

"Are you happy" He asked.

"I am the most happy." I say kissing him one more time.

(End Pov)

(May 15 1536)

Elizabeth looked out in the dinning hall and smiled. Her father had delivered and they had been dancing and eating her favorite sweets all day. Even though she was having fun, she was pained because her mother could not attend her grand celebration. She knows her father was making sure to way her attention why her cousin katherine and her other cousin Henry from the Duke of Suffolk but she loved to dance with her mama. Half way through the celebration her father had to excuse himself for a reason she did not know, but he was replaced by Uncle George and her grandpa.

"Princess Elizabeth, are you enjoying yourself, it took me two days to organise this for you." George smiled sitting down next to his neice.

"I love it Uncle. It only pains because mama isnt here to celebrate with me."

"Once the baby is born and a couple of days after she is churched and your sibling is baptized your mama will be back at court and will dance with you till you fall asleep on the dance floor."

"Do you promise, Uncle." She signed.

"I promise on my life." He said kissing her on the head. "And if i break that promise you can punish me as you see fit."

"Okay, please come dance with me uncle." She smiled her toothy grin.

"As you wish, Princess." He smiled back taking her hand and leading her to the center of the room.

Halfway through the night, Elizabeth began to yawn and complain about her stomach hurting. George summoned Lady Bryan who took the child to her room to prepare her for bed. The subjects of Henry's court bowing and muttering Princess Elizabeth as she left the room. George watched as the party died down and one by one the guest began to leave.

"Mark, how are you doing old chap." George spoke as he strolled over to his table.

"Ive never been better," He sat down next to him. "I would like to thank you and your family for everything you have done for me."

"If wasnt just our family. It was mostly Anne. She has a soft side for art and music." George took a sip of wine.

"Yes your sister does have a beautiful soul for music and art." Mark trailed off, "But her soul is not as beautiful as her brothers."

Taken by surprise, george looked back at mark, but he was already leaving.

(-)

Anne sighed loudly before putting her book she was currently reading down on the table near her chair. Her eyes watched the fire that fickered in the fireplace for a couple seconds before her chambers door opened to her sister. Anne rubbed her belly trying to sooth the strokes of pain that came rolling through. Marie placed a few more logs on the fire before picking her her sisters feet and began to rub them.

"Your feet are swollen more then they were yesterday." Marie commented

"I know, it was hard to move from my bed to the chair. You know i love watching the fire dance." Anne spoke softly. "How did Lizzie like her party."

"She danced most of the night. She had sweets and sweets and im sure her stomach will be upset tomorrow." she laughed.

"She did always love her sweets." Anne joined in her sisters laughter. "She reminds me alot of you when we were little."

"Hows that"she asked.

"You use to fight mother because you always wanted sweets but she would make you eat before hand."

"I know she was always getting onto me."

"Oh sister, as i sit here and think, i have my life in order. I am the kings wife, the mother of two princes and a princess i feel as though my life is perfect, but then agian, there is this feeling that something is going to happen and i dont know what is. It scares me and im afraid to go to sleep at night." Anne said in a voice barely audiable to hear. "I feel as though something is watching me"

"Sister you have plenty of people watching you here. But its only to make sure that you are safe and well taken car of. Nothing more." Marie asured her.

"Are you sure" Anne said looking over her sisters shoulder.

"Sister what are you looking at" She asked.

"Nothing. Nan, Madge will you two get me ready for bed." Anne spoke loudly, leaving her sister alone by the fire. Anne groaned as Nan began to rub her lower back where she was complaining that it pained her. Madge pulled the chemise over her head while Nan drew back the blankets on her bed.

"Your Majesty" Lady Margaret spoke bowing before her.

"Yes"

"His Majesty is here to see you." She said moving out of the way as Henry came around the corner in nothing bit a night shirt and robe.

"Your Majesty" She said bowing her head a little while her ladies dipped lower. "What do i owe this visit this late."

"Can i not sleep with my Queen." He smiled "You ladies are dismissed"

"Your Majesties" They all bowed and left the room.

"I never said you couldnt sleep with me." Anne grinned getting into bed and pulling the covers up around her belly.

"Ive missed you" He said discarding his robe on the floor and crawling into bed beside her. "While at the party all i could think about was you."

Before Anne could speak, Henry pulled anne to the middle of the bed and kissed her with a fury of passion while slender fingers ran themselves through his hair as the kiss deepened its self.

"Have i told you how much i love you" Henry whispered, moving from her lips to her jaw line and down to her neck.

"You failed to tell me today." She gasped as he began to nibble on her collar bone. Anne felt him wrap his arms around her and move her across the bed and into his lap and removing her chemise.

"Even though you belly is round with child" He kissed her shoulder, "You body is still that of a goddess."

"Oh Henry" She said moving her legs to each side of him while he placed a pillow under her butt for support. Her fingers traced the lines in his face to the crook in his neck till she hit the cloth of the shirt. Anne pulled his shirt over his head and discarded it on the floor near her bed.

"Henry are you sure." Anne asked, stopping him before he started to kiss her neck again.

"My love, We have nothing to worry about, i promise. Let all your worries and fear disappear, im here to protect you" Henry said catching her lips in another heated kiss. Henry pulled Anne as close as he could without her stomach getting in the way and kissed down her neck to her chest. Dark hair fell down her back as he pulled it from the hair burette. Anne archer her back as he began to suck on her nipple.

"I love you Henry" Anne moaned as Henry laid Her back

on the bed, parting her legs and positioned himself between them. Nails digged into his forearms as he slowly began to thrust into her tightness. Her moans of pleasure gave him more incentive to keep going.

The fire crackled in the back ground as the sounds of moans and groans filled the Queens chambers. The passion between the King and the Queen at that moment in time could not be waned. The touches of softness and the long thrusts of passions could not be interrupted. Kisses of lust from not being with one another over took them and the rest of the world was ignored. Tonight it was just them in a glowing red room. Through out the night the fire died down, the crackling began to cease but the sound of a passion no one could break still rang through the bed room.

(-)

(May 17 1536)

"Your Majesty" Cromwell said shuffling the papers he had in his hand.

"Yes" Henry looked up from his plate.

"I received a letter from Hever today, concerning your daughter Mary." He said unfolding the letter and placing it before the king. "It seems she had gone into early labor last night and things look a little complicated. Doctor Laurance said her health is declining fast."

"Has George been alerted." Henry stood up about to walk out the door.

"Yes Mi-lord, I went to him last night as soon as the letter reached my office. I made sure he was the first to know."

"I will alert her Majesty," Henry said as a page opened the door.

"There is a letter for her Majesty from the Princess Mary." Cromwell said. "Would you like for me to deliever to her Majesty or would you like to give it to her."

"I will give it to her." Henry said taking the letter from him and leaving the room.

(-)

"Thats two out of three mama"

"I know, you are becoming quite the master at playing cards. Im guessing Lady Bryan is teaching you." Anne asked

"No, Lady Bryan doesnt like playing cards but Lady Ashley is a good card player. She has been teaching me." Elizabeth said putting down all her cards. "I have a royal straight."

"Its flush sweetie." She corrected her. "But you were on the right track."

"Your Majesty, the king is here." Nan announce, bowing.

"Thank you Nan let him in please." she said trying to get up from her seat.

"No sweetheart dont get up, stay seated" Henry held up his hand making her stop. He kissed her forehead and Elizabeth's as well before sitting down, setting the letter near her.

"What is this" Anne asked.

"Its a letter from Princess Mary." Henry said. "Lady Ashley, will you take the Princess to her rooms please."

"But daddy i want to stay here with mama." She protested.

"Your late for your nap anyway i will see you at dinner." Anne said getting up and kissing her on the forehead before Lady Ashley grabbed her hand and took her out of the room. Anne waiting for the door to shut then turned to Henry."

"Your voice is concerning me, what is going on, is Mary alright."

"Anne please sit down before you go into labor too." Henry said

"fine." She groaned sitting down.

"I dont know what is in that letter for i have not read it. Cromwell did tell me that she went into labor last night and the doctor is saying that her health is failing her."

"Has my brother been told" she asked.

"He left last night." He said, "Everything is going to be okay i have already set the royal doctor to her."

"Thank you Henry." Anne touched his hand. "Have you read the letter she sent to me."

"No i have not sweetheart. It was instructed for your eyes only." He said standing up "I will leave it up to you to read. Ill be back later to see how you are fairing."

"Have a good day my love." Anne called after him as he left her rooms.

Anne paced her room later that evening with the letter in her hand. She ordered for Lizzie to stay in the nursery with her brothers untill further notice. In her heart she was afraid to open the letter and read the words that she feared in her heart. She picked up the bottom of her robe and sat on the bench at the end of her bed and opened the letter.

Dear Anne,

I know our relationship hasnt been the best of one but i happy that you decided to rekindle the friendship between us after my mothers death. I wanted to thank you for all the good you have done in my name and putting me back into the line of secession behind my sister. I gave birth to a still born baby boy and the doctor tells me that i night not make it because i have lost much blood. My hour grows close and i feel myself fading. I wanted to wish you a wonderful life with my father and to tell you that you are a wonderful mother to my siblings. This letter will be considered my last will and testament to my children and to my father. I left a letter for george who i love dearly in my heart and always have even though the marriage came from you. The only thing i ask if for my children to have a reasonable marriage and a happy life.

Your Loving servant and daughter

Princess Mary Tudor.

(-)

George kneeled down at the side of his wifes bed with her hand in his. As soon at the page boy spoke Marys name he knew something was a miss and he left for Hever in the middle of the night. When he arrived for it was too late Mary had been slipping in and out of conciseness and she was fading fast that he seen. He has been kneeling at her bed side since he arrived, praying that she would come too.

"George" His father whispered from the door trying to get his attention but he did not budge. "Please come eat something son and sleep to regain your strength."

"How can i leave her, when she wont even come too with the sound of my voice." George said. "She has alway awoke with the sound of my voice. Has the King been told."

"Yes i sent a letter to him this morning." His father said. "And i sent the one she wanted sent to Anne as well."

"She wrote a letter to Anne as well."

"Yes, I dont know the contents of it because she said it was her eyes only." He said touching his sons shoulder. "Please come eat son, im worried about your health, I will have Doctor Laurance watch over her."

"The Princess will be in good hands. I will send word if her condition worsen mi-lord."He bowed before both of them.

(-)

(May 18 1536)

Anne looked out the bay window she was currently sitting at, out at the garden, her smiling never leaving as she watched Henry and their children run around in a game a chase. Last evening, the visit from Henry made her worry and concerned for the letter that Mary had sent her. After reading, Henry had taken the letter and read it as well and made sure that the royal doctor was sent off as soon as possible. Anne loved her stepdaughter like she loved her own and to think of Mary fading into the darkness made her heart hurt. To think that Mary would never see her children grow up and become ladies is something a mother would never want for their children or themselves. She tossed the book back on the table and stared out the window at them again. She longed to be outside, smelling the grass and the spring breeze.

"Madge," Anne yelled

"Yes mi-lady"

"Will you pease open up the windows please. It becoming a bit stuffy in here and i find it hard to breathe." She said moving a little so she could undo the latch and push the window open before leaving to do the rest of them.

"Marie," Anne said looking at her sister, Will you please undo my laces, it seems my stomach has grown tighter since this morning."

"Well you are almost eight months sister."Marie smiled unlacing the top strings and replaced them with loose loops. "Do you wish to be outside"

"I desire it the most. With Henry out playing with the children, all i can do it watch and listen to here cried of laughter." Anne sighed. "I cant wait for this one born"

"Neither can the kingdom, mi-Lady." Marie smiled down at her sister as The Duke of Suffolk busted through the door.

"What is this" Anne said turning in her chair.

"I have news from Hever" He bowed

"Is it Mary, PLease tell me she is alright." Anne asked, standing up to quickly.

"Yes she is she making a fast recovery." He jeered.

"And what of the baby?"

"She had given birth to a still born son, He did not survive." His voice went low.

"Oh poor Princess Mary." Anne sat back down rubbing her belly once more.

"Anne did you hear about" Henry began to say running into her chambers as well. "Charles. What are you doing here"

"I came by to tell Her Majesty about the Princess Mary."

"Well im glad you got her message before i did. Your a brave and loyal subject to this realm. How about a hunt tomorrow." Henry said looking over at Anne.

"I would like that very much." Charles said. "Your Majesties." he bowed before leaving them both.

"I see you have the windows opened." Henry commented before sitting down. "Are you alright."

"The child is just giving me problems is all. My stomach seems to grow bigger with each passing day. Soon i wont be able to fit into my chemises or robes." She laughed.

"I can always have new ones made for you." He moved a strand of her hair from her face. "I am the King of England."

"Finally asserting yourself as King. Has some of your memories come back"

"Yes they have. When i apologized to you i meant every word my love. I do not want anything to bring you pain or harm or for you have have ill feelings towards me. All i want to do is bring you happiness and desire and some nights passion." He grinned.

"And all i want to show you is that i was be a loyal and just wife and make you as happy as i can. To be the mother of our children and a just ruler along side you for this realm, our realm." Anne said being cut off as he pulled her into a kiss.

"I wish to have to have dinner with you tonight." He kissed her hand.

"If that is what his Majesties desires." She spoke

"I will see you later this evening darling." He stood kissing her on the forehead and leaving her chambers.

Anne glanced at her sister, rolling her eyes as the grin that went from ear to ear was plastered to her face. "Dont look at me like that sister."

"Yes your majesty." Marie bowed and went on her way taking care of her room.

Later that evening, Anne stood in front of her full length mirror, tracing each of her stretch marks from the child in her womb. Moving her hair to the side as Madge pulled the white gown over her head she was still able to wear, she felt the laces being tightened around her bodice only to stop Madge from pulling to tight.

"Not tight Madge, its been hard to breath all day, loosen them more please."

"Yes mi-Lady" She said loosing them once more.

"Thank you Madge." Anne smiled at her. "Nan i would like the blue necklace and my new crown please."

"Yes mi-lady." Nan quickly grabbed the necklace and crown.

"Thank you." Anne took them putting them quickly as the door to her chambers opened.

"His Majesty the King." Lady Margaret announced.

"Sweetheart." Henry gasped. "You look amazing, almost taking my breath away."

"Your Majesty, please your going to make me blush" Anne giggled.

"No formal to night my love, for tonight its just Henry. Like it use to be." He grabbed her hand, kissing her knuckles before pulling her closed and kissing her passionately. "Shall we"

"Yes Henry" She groaned disappointed as he left her lips. Henry seated her first then himself beside her instead of being on the opposite end. Anne licked her lips at the food was set down on the table and we began to eat.

(-)

Mary looked up from her hands at George who was sitting next to her on the bed. Earlier in the day she had wanted to see her children and the new baby, but noone would tell her why the baby could not be brought.

"I lost the baby" She whispered.

"I almost lost you" George said taking her hands in his and kissing them. "I had thought i lost you."

"But you didnt lose me, im right here." She stated "I want to see my new born"

"That isnt possible dear." George said

"Why not, did i have give birth yesterday, i think i should have a right to see the babe." Her face flustered with anger.

"There were complications from what i hear." He looked down at the floor before continuing. "The doctor and the midwives tried all they could but they couldnt get him to breath."

"Him"

"We would of had a boy, but he was born still, my love."

"I had a stillborn. I had a stillborn son." She repeated.

"Yes we did sweetheart. There was nothing they could do for him. The cord was wrapped around his neck"

"Leave"

"I dont blame you if that is what your thinking. It was a act by god to take our son to be with him and your mother. You mustn't blame yourself Mary." George looked at her only to see her looking straight forward and tears rushing down her face. Within a instant he had her face in his hands and his lips upon hers whipping the tears with his thumbs. "You mustn't cry my love."

"But" She began but he stopped her with another kiss.

"You and i will have many more to come. I dont care what gender the babe is, if we have a girl i will love her more than anything, and if we have boy i will love him just the same as our girls." He kissed her once more. "Dont cry my love."

"Oh George" She cried "I feel as though i have failed."

"But you havent." He looked into her eyes. "You could never fail me darling. Now please rest. The birth has taken alot out on your body."

George looked at her once more, before leaving the room and doing to the dinning hall. He found his father sitting at the table with a cup of ale. Another cup was brought out by a servant and set down for him as he sat down near him.

"How is she son." Thomas asked.

"She said she feels like she has failed me."

"Has she." He asked

"No she has not. Just because she hasnt had a boy is no indication that there is something wrong. Her and i will have plenty of children. Boy or girl and you shouldnt accepted them no matter what." George yelled.

"Dont yell at me like that,"

"Im a higher rank then you father, i can yell and speak with you how i want, your in my home and you mustn't forget that." George yelled slamming his cup down and leaving the dinning hall.

(-)

Anne laughed for most of the night, trying to ignore the pains that where running down her back and into her belly. Even putting a pillow under her has not helped.

"I want us to have a royal wedding." Henry stated.

"A royal wedding, what do you mean." She looked puzzled.

"Our first wedding was i secret and we only have a few people there. It was a huge celebration as i would have like it to be."

"And when were you planning this?" She asked.

"After the baby is born of course, i want to make sure you are well and that the dresses that will be made for you are elaborat as possible." He smiled

"Oh Henry, You have made me so happy." Anne smiled as he took her hand in his and kissed it.

"Do i make you happy." He asked

"The Most Happy my love." She said pulling him towards her for a kiss but stopped midway.

"Are you alright sweetheart." Henry asked.

"No, there is pain" Anne groaned standing up only to lean on the table for support. "Nan, fetch the midwife."

"Yes my lady." She said leaving quickly.

"Oh God."she groaned feeling a hot liquid run down her leg and onto the floor. "Henry help me to the bed."

In a mad rush the ladies around her pulled the gown off her and replaced it when a plain white chemise as Henry was rushed from the room. Henry turned around just as the door was being closed on him. A few ladys made their way into the room as did a couple of midwives. A chair was brought to Henry so that he could sit outside and wait but half way through the night he began to pace the hall in front of her chambers. Henry hated to wait.

(-)

Anne groaned in pain as her dress and jewels were removed and taking away. In horror she watched as Henry was rushed from the room by her sister and the doors closed a few midwives were summoned to the queens chambers as well. A chemise was thrown over her as her ladies escorted her to the bed.

"Marie, its to early." Panic set into Anne's face. "Its too early i have another month."

"The baby comes when it decides, not when you decide Sister" Marie told her sister helping her onto the bed and placing the pillows around her body for support. A bason and pitcher of hot water from brought into the room for the rags. Anne sat up straight rubbing her belly and squeezing hr sisters hand each time a wave of pain struck her.

"Marie" Anne groaned baring down as a wave of pain hit her.

"Yes Mi-Lady"she spoke.

"Im so afraid." Anne whimpered leaning her head back.

"There is no reason to be afraid dear sister." Marie said whipping the sweat from her neck, "You have had three others this one will be a breeze"

"Oh Marie, i do hope so, i really do." Anne gasped as another wave went through her body.

(-)

Pacing outside her chambers was killing him. He couldnt take it anymore. This chambers seems alot more comforting then pacing. On the way to his rooms he sent a Page to fetch Suffolk who would be able to keep his mind from Anne while she was in labor. He looked up to see the door open and Branden enter the room carrying a deck of cards.

"Her Majesty is in labor isnt she." Brandon asked, sitting down with the cards in his hand.

"She did while we were dinning. I dont know what it is but i have a terrible feeling that something is going to happen." Henry stated looking away from his friend.

"Ive come to keep you company for a little while, to take your mind off of things. Shall we play a game." Brandon said trying to wane his Majesties attention for the time being. "I heard that your daughter the Princess Mary is recovering nicely even though that the babe had passed. Im sure she will have more. Mary is a strong woman."

"Almost had strong as her mother. She is like her mother in every way. I dont know how she was before i lost my memory but im sure Katherine would be so proud of her." Henry said laying down two cards.

"Im sure you proud of her as well." Brandon said

"I am very proud of her Brandon. I dont think a father could be more proud." He smiled at him.

(-)

(May, 19, 1536)

(Annes Pov)

I groaned for what seemed like forever for the pain i was going through seems to much to bare. My other children were not has hard as this one. Halfway through the night i began to push but all my effort went undelivered. I glanced at the window to see the morning light begin to shine through the glass. Marie has been whipping my face but nothing seems to cool me off. i sit up quickly as another horrible wave of pain hits be that shakes me to my core.

"Mi-lady, i need you to push for me please." Lady Ashley said who was one of the Midwives assisting me.

"I cant, " I groan. "I just cant."

"Has my father arrived from Hever yet," I heard Ashley ask Nan but nan shook her head no. "Since it seems the baby hasnt moved or come down even with all her pushing im going to have to wait till my father returns for Hever to further assist her Majesty in the birth of a nother royal child."

"Your Majesty" Nan said sitting beside me putting a cold rag on my forehead.

"What is it nan" I ask leaning back on my pillows getting some relieve from the pain in my stomach.

"Doctor Laurance is going to have to further assist you in the delivery but he is on his way back from Hever at the moment." Nan told me.

"How far out is h- Oh god" I yell pushing myself up and baring down.

"Yes Anne just like that push Anne." Marie encouraged me squeezing my hand.

"Marie, I feel something" I gasped pushing some more. All around me i could see them in slow motion,encouraging me to keep pushing but i couldnt do it. My body seemed to shut itself down and for a moment all i could see what white then everything went black.

(End Pov)

Marie let go of Anne quickly to get another cloth for her head to replace the cold one that Nan had given her. She and the other ladies were tired and worn down but there was nothing they could do untill the babe was delivered. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and turned to Madge.

"Cousin, listen i need you to go and speak with the King. This is the third time she has slipped away from us. I know she is tired but we have to deliver the baby or both of them will not make it Tell the king we are going to need another doctor beside Laurance." Marie commanded looking at her sister. "Now go"

Madge was announced to the King by a page boy who quickly ushered her in.

"Your Majesty" She said bowing.

"Has Anne Delivered" He said with a gleam of hopes in his eyes.

"No Mi-lord she has not but with Doctor Laurance still on his way back from Hever is there not another doctor to take his place. She is slipping in and out of the darkness and its a matter of life and death not only for her but for the future prince as well."

"But he arrived a hour ago i just spoke with him." The King stated "He should be on his way to her rooms now."

"Thank you sire." SHe said turning quickly and running back to Annes room. To her surprise the doctor was there already poking and prodding her to get the baby to move. The rest of her ladies worked quickly as the commands from the doctor told them their job. Marie sat back down on the bed with Anne resting against her body.

"Anne, my dear sister." Marie cooed. " i need you to wake up, Anne please wake up"

"Marie" Anne groaned "Im so tired."

"I know you tired dear sister, but i need you to stay awake if only for a little while."

"Now you Majesty, i need you to push on my mark please." Doctor Laurance said

"I cant" Anne whispered.

"Push your Majesty"

Anne clenched her jaws sitting up a little before pushing with all her might like she was commanded too.

(-)

Brandon waiting outside the Queens door for what seemed like all night. He has been hearing the cries and groans from Her Majesty since that afternoon. Durring the evening time as he began to fall asleep in his seat Lady Nan came from the queens room with a expression of sorrow on her face.

"What the matter" He asked standing.

"Her Majesty delivered a healthy baby girl." She said smiling a moment before it dropped again. "And a stillborn Son."

"And how is Anne" He asked.

"Her Majesty is incredible weak and has lost alot of blood, i do not know if she will make it through the night." She frowned as he turned and walked off quickly as he could to Henrys chambers. Not waiting for the doors to open he pushed them apart only to find Henry asleep with his head on the table.

"Henry." Brandon said shaking him a little.

"Brandon" He jumped up " Is she alright,"

"You have a healthy baby girl."

"And what of Anne." He asked.

"She is incredible weak and has lost a lot of blood. The doctor is saying he doesn't know if she will recover or not." Brandon said waiting for the royal temper of Henry. "She also bore a stillborn Son. Im so sorry your Majesty."

Henry couldn't speak or think for that matter. He brushed past the duke and made his way through the halls of Whitehall till he was at her door. His fingers brushed the wood of her door as he opened them reveling her Ladies cleaning the blood soaked sheets and Lady Nan wrapping the stillborn in a sheet. In the corner of the room, a daughter with the brightest blue eyes lay in her crib staring up at the ceiling untill she seen her father looking down at her. The cooing noises that rose from her throat made Henry smile and kiss her on the forehead.

"My little Star." He whispered, pulling the child against him and walking over to Anne's bed. They had cleaned her from head to toe but he could still the beads of sweat that drenched her forehead and cheeks. Anne stirred a little as he sat down on the bed next to her with his daughter in his hand. "Anne"

He said her name but she didn't respond to him. Slowly he leaned down and kissed her lips, silently hoping that she would open her eyes. The babe in his arms began to made more noise as he looked at her. She had her mothers eyes and her fathers round face with the dark curls like her mama. He couldnt help but grin at the daughter who looks just like her.

"Henry" Anne whispered barely audible for him to hear.

He turned his head to look at her and smiled. "Oh my Anne, She looks just like you, Hair and all even down to her eyes."

"My sweet girl" She inhaled in short gasps trying to sit up. In seeing this, Henry handed the Princess over to Nan and helped Anne sit up. "I would like to hold her." A pillow was placed on Anne's lap and the babe was handed over to her. Tears formed in Anne's eyes and ran down her cheeks on to the baby's clothing. "She is so beautiful. Im so sorry for the "

"We mustn't speak of that now." Henry interrupted her, looking down at his daughter who was making faces at Anne. He laced his fingers into Anne's free hand and kissed each of her fingers. "I want to thank you for bringing our daughter into the world and our other children as well. I never knew that my heart would feel at home with you and that you are the love of my life. Without you my sweetheart i would be lost. I love you my love and i love all our children." While speaking be notice the grip that Anne had on his fingers loosened and the hand touching their daughter's hair was not limp on the bed.

"Anne" He looked up at her. "Anne look at me."

Sorrow filled his face as he looked at Anne, who sat limp against her pillows. The once rosiness of her cheeks had went pale and her eyes seemed as empty voids while staring down at their daughter. Lady Nan pulled back the curtain only to gasp at the stature of Anne. Sinking to her knees tears began to form in her eyes and she cried, not only for her Queen but for a dear friend as well. Lady Madge quickly took the baby and sat her back down in her crib before sinking to her knees as well.

Henry removed the pillow from her lap and pulled Anne towards him, holding her against his chest and rubbing her hair while rocking back and forth. Tear of sorrow emerged from him and none not even Brandon could console him. For an hour he held her in his arms and cried. With none more tears to cry Henry laid Anne back down on the bed, kissing her one last time before going to the Princess.

"Anne." Henry said picking up the baby. "You will be Princess Anne of England."

Okay as a writer i must ask should i write a sequel or not. This one has taken me awhile and i do apologize but things in this last year was hell and there wasnt much i could do about it. But i did finish this one but i dont know if i will write another one I might it just depends. I would like to thank all of those who followed me on this story and who remained with me while i wrote these chapter that seemed to take forever to write. I would like to give everyone who stayed and encouraged me to finish a shout out and i hope you will read the next one as well.


End file.
